And Injustice For All 3
by cw2k
Summary: This is the game version of And Injustice For All, following the events of Injustice 2. Five years after the first Injustice, Batman plans to piece together all of Gotham City and Metropolis, but with the rise of the Society and the impending threat of Brainiac, he is forced to swallow his pride and request aid of Superman to stop Brainiac from "collecting' their world.
1. Introduction

And Injustice For All 3

Introduction

What's up, guys? It's your boy CW2K. This is the game version following the events of Injustice 2.

This was suggested by Mrgameandwatcher. I decided to go ahead with the game version because I've been working in the comics version for almost six months and quite frankly I'm tired of it. I will continue working on it weekly until it's done, but I'm not waiting forever to do it. I know the first chapter is called Fall of Krypton I should have done this sooner...


	2. Chapter 1: Fall of Krypton

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 1 Fall of Krypton

The planet known as Krypton was under siege. People were fleeing for their lives and fireballs are hitting the ground. There was a young girl with blonde hair in a short ponytail taking cover. After the people who were running cleared the path, she proceeded. Fireballs were raining down and the girl took cover behind a rock. There were machines equipped with laser targeting systems. These are the manhunters, led by one known as Brainiac. A manhunters found her but was shot by Kryptonian militia, but they were no match for the manhunters. The girl, Kara Zor-El, used it as a means of escape, but she fell down. She looked up, seeing a skull ship covering the sun. The manhunters turned around and walked towards Kara. She ran and they followed. She found a pipeline and quickly crawled into it. When she got out, she got up and saw a base above her. As she walked, she sees Argo City being collected by Brainiac. After the ship took off into the Kryptonian skies, Kara looked in horror. Argo City is gone. A manhunters was about to attack her until it was shot down. It was her mother.

"Kara..."

Kara entered and more manhunters were moving toward them before the door shut, keeping them out.

"Mother, the ship, it just... Argo City is gone. Millions of people..."

"That's only the beginning. Brainiac destabilized the planets core. Krypton won't hold together much longer."

"But all your research, isn't there something you can do?"

"That's why we're here."

They stepped into what appears to be a emergency escape room with a spaceship.

"A spaceship?"

"Your uncle Jor-El discovered a planet that can sustain Kryptonians, far away from Brainiac. He build a ship just like this one for your cousin, Kal-El."

"But he's just a baby."

"Which is why you'll need to protect him, teach him our ways."

"Teach him? No. No. I won't leave you..."

"I can't come with you. But you'll never be alone. You belong to the house of El. The house of hope. Never give up hope. Go, Kara."

Seeing no other choice, Kara got in the spaceship. Kara sees her mother about to face her demise by the manhunters. Kara tried to plead but it was too late. Kara took off. Soon she found herself in space. Krypton was no more. As she cried, she saw a spaceship next to her. A baby was inside. It was her cousin, Kal-El. As Krypton exploded, some debris hit Kara's ship, separating her from Kal-El...


	3. Chapter 2: Godfall

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 2: Godfall

"In my years of fighting crime, I've learned one truth, that every villain is the hero of his own story."

Bruce Wayne was making a announcement at a conference inside the Daily Planet.

"Superman was the exception. The Joker drugged him. Tricked him into killing his pregnant wife Lois and made him trigger the bomb that nuked Metropolis. So when he killed the Joker, I understand why. We all did. But once that line is crossed, there was no turning back. He gave himself and the Justice League a mandate: Stop all crime before it happens by any means necessary. But he couldn't see his good intentions were leading him into a path of tyranny and evil. That's how our greatest hero became our greatest threat.

Several years ago

"So what if Superman is pulling criminals out of Arkham?" Asked Damian Wayne dressed as Robin. "They're the worst of the worst."

"He's going to kill them, Damian," Batman replied.

"Sounds like justice to me."

"Killing people isn't justice. Super can't see that. He's grieving. He needs time to heal."

"And what if it was Gotham? If Joker had killed me, your own son?"

No response. The batplane went on autopilot as they approached Arkham Asylum.

"It's not responding. We're being taken into the Batcave!"

"Prepare to eject."

They eject from the batplane and glided into the city. Cyborg of the Teen Titans emerged from the portal outside the movie theater. Cyborg used his arm cannon the shoot down Robin. He landed on the rooftop while Batman landed on the ground.

"A warning shot, Cyborg?"

"I won't hurt you unless I have to."

"You're gonna have to."

"My friends were in Metropolis, Starfire, Beast Boy, gone... We do this, that never happened again."

"You're right to be angry, but it's not a blank check, and the Justice League can't be a death squad."

The first between Batman and Cyborg began. Damian was still on the rooftop. After the fight...

"You gliding needs work," said Batman.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," said Robin sarcastically.

They took out their grappling hooks and took off.

At Arkham Asylum, the security was easily taken out. After that, Wonder Woman bursts through the doors.

"Here to help, Bruce?"

"Yes, to keep you and Clark from making a terrible mistake."

"None of us wanted this. But The Joker forced our hands. Metropolis changed the world, and we must change with it."

"Not like this."

Wonder Woman pulls out her sword. "Of all people, I thought you would understand."

A grueling battle began. Batman does understand, but like he told Cyborg, the Justice League can't be a death squad. Since Metropolis was nuked, nearly all of the heroes' loyalties were on Superman as the high councelor, stopping all crime by killing the criminals. Batman was the exception, since he never killed anyone throughout his life and made no attempts to do so. That explains why he formed an insurgency. Fighting Wonder Woman was not his objective, he only wanted to stop her and Superman from taking more lives. He defeats Wonder Woman. He then took her Lasso of Truth and used it on her.

"Where is he?"

"Cellblock C. You can't turn your back on him, Bruce. He needs you."

"That's why I came."

Inside the Asylum, the prisoners were being escorted somewhere.

"Doc, what are they going to do with us? Where we going?"

The doc didn't answer so the criminal put his arm around his neck.

"I ain't going anywhere till you tell me what's happening!"

"Get back in line!"

The criminals were startled by the authoritive voice. It was Superman. Just a few moments later, Batman drops down from the glass ceiling.

"Two minutes."

The guards and the prisoners left, leaving them two alone.

"You're better than this, Clark."

"These inmates are irredeemable. They're thieves, rapists, murderers like The Joker. That's the problem with fighting for truth and justice. The battle never ends."

"And executing them will end it? First, The Joker, now this? When does it end?"

"When there's no more crime. When people can live without fear. We want the same thing, Bruce..."

"I wanted to kill my parents' murderer. I could have, but that's not the life they wanted for me, and that's not what Lois would've wanted for you."

"Don't you put that on me!" His eyes glew red. He made a fist, but he looked down and saw a red solar grenade.

"To dull your powers. You need to stop. Take time to grieve before it's too late."

"You wouldn't..."

Batman pulls the pins the pin and dropped the grenade on the ground, but it exploded.

"You're supposed to be my friend..."

"Which is why I have to stop you."

They battle. I'm not sure what the effect the red solar grenade had before the fight. After a long hard battle, Batman managed to defeat Superman.

"I'm sorry, Clark."

"Get away from me."

"Look who I found."

Robin got a shirtless inmate in his grasp.

"Victor Zsasz. Psychopath. How many women have you killed?" He had a blade to his throat.

"121," Victor replied with a smirk.

"121, huh? Sounds incorrigible to me."

"Robin, let him go."

"You'd rather fight your friends than the real problem."

"I'm warning you, son."

"Son!? You didn't raise me. The League of Assassins did." Robin slit Victor's throat.

"Problem solved. Who's next?"

"Damn it, Damian! This is the line we don't cross!"

Damian jump kicked Batman down. "Then stay on your side, Batman. I'll be on Superman's."

Damian battles Batman. This isn't their first battle. Their first one was at Stryker's Island where Batman avenged the murder of Dick Grayson. The second time was at Ra's Al Ghul's Underground Sanctuary, and now here. Once again, Batman defeats him.

"Damian, I..."

"You coward! We're at war with these animals! You think you're better than him? YOU LET THE JOKER KEEP KILLING! YOU COULDN'T SAVE LOIS, JASON OR ANYONE!"

Superman put his hand on Damian's shoulder. "That's enough. Let's go."

"But the inmates..."

"Not today."

He took Damian's arm and took flight, leaving Batman looking at the dead inmate before him.

At the Daily Planet several years later on live broadcast...

"It's been years since the Regime fell. Superman's behind bars. Damian, my own son, is there with him. But we can't forget why we put him there. We must remain vigilant."

"I thought your goal was to reassure people, Mr. Wayne." Said Lucius. Bruce was looking out the window overlooking Gotham City. "You're not alone in rebuilding Gotham City and Metropolis. But if we don't change some minds soon..."

"Thought that's why you hired the overpaid PR firm, Lucius."

"Convincing people to move back to these cities is much harder when they're afraid someone's gonna knock them down again."

"Superman's never getting out. I made sure of that."

"But Wonder Woman, Black Adam, Aquaman, they're still out there, seemingly immune to prosecution. I know you build Brother Eye to keep tabs on all those loose ends, but the public doesn't know..."

"The Brother Eye's secrecy is critical. Our enemies can't fight something they don't know exists."

"Well, at least follow one bit of advice we paid the PR as much money for: Be a little less Batman, and a little more billionaire playboy. Get out around town in the evening. And smile. Focus groups show people how safer they are when they smile. That would be your other job. Consider widening your circle of trust, Bruce. Nobody wins by themselves, not even you."

On the stairway was Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"As a reception area, this place needs a lot of work."

"Dinah, Ollie, thanks for coming on short notice."

"You're lucky we found a sitter," said Dinah.

Bruce opened the elevator and they stepped in. It took them to the Gotham subway.

"My great grandfather build the original Gotham Underground, but these days, it's the Batcave. And this is Brother Eye."

"More like the Eye of Sauron. Surveillance hub?" Asked Ollie.

"More than that. It's a communications hub, looking every satellite and server on the planet. It warms us when trouble's coming, and guides us when trouble's here."

"Must take a genius to operate..."

"I dunno about genius, but I do have a PhD." Well, what do you know? Harley Quinn is in the house!

"And you have the authority of the most powerful military conglomerate. Me!"

Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors! Dressed in her HW uniform complete with a white top,

"This is Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors. She was called upon to help us as well. Melody, this is Dinah Lance aka Black Canary and Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow."

"Pleasure to meet you two."

"Another girl is always a good thing."

"Dinah, Dinah's hubby. You came a long way..."

"A world away, but the change of scenery is nice."

"I am surprised you called, Bruce. Things seem to be going well. So what's up? Asked Dinah.

"Dismantling the Regime created gaps in global security. We're covering where we can, but we've stretched thin, vulnerable. Melody, show them what you found."

"Gorilla Gross of Gorilla City, he created a faction known as the Society."

"My mole in Gorilla City says gross is planning something big, but what, where, when, we don't know."

"One thing we do know," Harley added. "Scarecrow is gonna ship a buttload of fear toxin from a hideout in Slaughter Swamp. Very mosquito-y."

"Good thing I got bug repellent," said Melody.

"I need you four to stop that gas before it gets to Grodd."

"Melody is joining us?" Dinah asked.

"Melody excels at infiltration. In her world, she stopped a virus from being shipped to various countries. She even fought against inter-dimensional beings. She would be vital to your success."

"Well, Melody. I'm interested to see what you can do."

"Where's Chris, by the way?" Asked Ollie.

"He was sent back to his world. He told Melody to remain here and help us as needed. Unfortunately for me, I cannot leave Gotham without worrying the public."

"Don't worry, Bats. With the crew on the job, what could go wrong?"

"Yet I wonder the same thing," said Melody.

"Stick with me and you'll be fine," said Dinah.

"I know I'm the new guys, but you really trust Harley?"

"I don't trust anyone that much, but she's a different person since Joker died. Mostly."

"And Melody?"

"With her military standing, she's more trustworthy than I give her credit for."

Ollie knew nothing of Melody, but having to learn from her seems more interesting, especially since she had a few wars herself.


	4. Chapter 3: The Girl Who Laughs

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 3: The Girl Who Laughs

Slaughter Swamp

Dinah, Ollie, Harley and Melody see some guys shipping fear toxin.

"Can they move any faster?" Deadshot... "I don't need Grodd taking my head off cuz you guys are too slow."

"Fear not, Deadshot. We'll be ready for tomorrow's attack." That must be Scarecrow. With him was a young woman. Her sleeves have two fear toxin spray dispensers.

"Tomorrow?" Melody asked.

"Cheeky monkey," said Harley.

Suddenly, all four of them were tangled from their ankles upside-down and wrapped up in vines. Poison Ivy arrives and walks toward Harley.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Harley blew a bubble from her bubble gum.

"Keep em moving. I'll see what that's about." Scarecrow departs.

"Red! I ain't seen you in forever. Here to take down those punks?"

Here comes Jonathan Crane, better known as Scarecrow. "Quite a catch, Ivy."

"Red? You're with them?"

"Your man Bruce was supposed to better care for the Green. All he's done is remodeled the concrete jungles of Gotham and Metropolis. Where I sit, there's not much difference between him and Superman."

"As ivy explained, Melody used her combat knife and a laser from her Homefront Warriors wristband and broke free.

"You're right, Pamela Isley. There's very little difference between Batman and Superman, but you're too ignorant if you think your new friends care about the Green."

"Grodd will keep his promises, or he'll be my next victim."

"Are you certain of that?"

Melody released Harley, Dinah and Ollie. The woman battles Melody.

"Who are you?" Melody asked.

"You can call me Nightlight."

Melody battles Nightlight. Surprisingly, Nightlight wasn't as skilled in combat as Melody would ascertain. She defeats her, but then Nightlight covered herself in fear toxin, transforming her in her nightmarish form, complete with white skin, blue mouth and eyes. She also wields a sickle called the Cauterizer with a Chirophobia shader.

"Such a tragic family history, Melody Jones."

"What..."

Melody suddenly developed illusions of her family. Her father and mother were once a happy family in Uganda, but some military rebels forced them to do drugs, even as far as forcing Melody to serve as a prostitute at 7 years old. Her father raped her and some rebels did the same, leaving Melody forever cursed with these horrific memories. But even so...

"HOW DARE YOU DIVE INTO MY PAST, YOU DISGUSTING BITCH! DIE!"

That was the last straw. Melody fought with ferocity with no care of her own well-being. Nightlight was defenseless. She was defeated. But Melody would see her dead, and viciously stomped on her head, crushing her skull.

"Well done, Melody." Scarecrow came behind her.

"You dare delve into my past?"

"Melody..." Dinah stopped her. "Are you ok?"

Melody began to cry.

"Let me get you outta here," Said Harley. "We can team up again. Drive the boys crazy. Just like old times."

"Those were the days," said ivy. "But these days all business."

They fight. Never thought they were friends. Harley has new guns, though I'm not entirely sure what they are. In the first Injustice, she had Mateba autorevolvers.

"No more sleepovers for you," she said after defeating ivy.

Harley rushed to see Dinah, Ollie and Melody coughing from the toxin.

"Face your fears."

Harley wasn't impressed. "Please.i used to huff this stuff for kicks." That reminds me, Harley is immune to poisons. I guess being with the Joker was beneficiary, to a certain extent, of course.

"Then you'll appreciate my new formula."

Scarecrow sprayed her with the toxin. She fell to her knees. She then looks at Scarecrow with a head like a mutated jack-o'-lantern. "You have a high tolerance. But everyone must face their fears."

Harley fights Scarecrow. Creepy fella, isn't he? He has a command grab called Schizophrenia, which is painful to watch. He also has a sickle he uses in combat. After a short battle, Harley wins. "Instant hangover..."

Scarecrow tossed a fear toxin grenade, which spews toxin all over Harley. Soon, she woke up in a carnival, but this isn't a ordinary carnival. She could hear the laugh she was so affiliated with. A man approaches from the darkness. He wears a purple jacket, open with short sleeves at the elbows, green hair, albino skin, and a smile that haunt your every dream. Enter the Joker!

"Harley, darling. Look at you. Such a big girl. Cosplaying a hero. Larping in the Batcave. But you hear it, don't you?"

"Hear what?"

"The real you, buried under the floorboards, scratch, scratch, scratching to get out. The one who cut her friends' throats..."

Batman was tied up... "And laugh about it."

We see Harley in her classic red and black costume with a matching hat. Knife in hand. Slow?y approaching Batman. It looks as though she was ready to stab him, but stopped...

"Oh, Harley. Always such a disappointment. Why do I even bother?"

He pulls out a revolver, perhaps a Smith & Wesson 500? Not sure. Harley turned around as faced him.

"Ain't no slick fella with a cheap suit and even cheaper grin telling me who I am ever again. We had mad love once upon a time, but that's over, Mistah J!"

Once a dangerous couple, now enemies. Harley unleased her fury in the joker by giving him more than a little rough housing. She defeats him.

"Nobody puts Harleen in a corner." The gas returned, taking her back to reality. Melody was still dazed from the gas, but managed to recover.

"You alright, Melody?"

"I will be, once we get out here."

"Let's go before it's anchors aweigh!"

Green arrow lined his arrow as Melody arms her Remington M700 Export. The boats were taking off but Melody got a shot in, taking out one of them. Ollie fires, finishing the rest of them. The ground was shaking... they turned around and saw... Swamp Thing!

"This swamp is protected!"

"Swampy! I heard you were dead."

"I guard the Green. The plant life on Earth. As long as it lives, I cannot die!

Swamp Thing swiped everyone except Harley. "Swampy, it ain't us you want to bash. We're the good guys!"

"Good? Bad? I care little for humanity. But I do care when my swamp burns!"

Swamp Thing utilizes the Green in combat with some attacks similar to Noob Saibot from Mortal Kombat. Harley defeats him despite this power.

"Mama always said I had a black thumb. Now listen, it's Scarecrow and his goons you want. They're mixing fear toxin right in your backyard. We came to stop them."

"I know of Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance. But you, you are not of this world."

"You are correct, Swamp Thing. I am Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors. What Harley says is the truth."

"I see."

Swamp Thing tangled a couple of thugs as Scarecrow was taking off, along with the body of Nightlight.

"When they return, I will be ready.

"You're amazing. You should join our team."

"I would consider that, Harley, should our interests align. For now, go. This swamp must heal."

Swamp Thing walks into the swamp.


	5. Chapter 4: Supergirl

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 4: Supergirl

Meanwhile in space, Kara Zor-El, now known as Supergirl, looks into the Earth. With a smile, she flies back to Kahndaq. Black Adam hovered down. With him was Wonder Woman.

"Kara, where were you?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"Just in the clouds, listening..."

"If someone saw you..." Said Adam.

"How many times have we told you? It's too dangerous outside Kahndaq."

"I spend decades lost in space, stuck in hyper sleep until Adam found my ship. Now I'm cooped up here."

"How can we make you more comfortable?"

"Let me out. Diana, you've taught me what my powers can do. This world needs help. Earth's people are so divided, always fighting..."

"That's the world without Kal-El. Batman has eyes everywhere. He can't know about you before we're ready."

"I'm not afraid of some guy in a mask. I can bend steel with my bare hands."

"So could Kal-El."

"What good are these powers if I can't help Kal-El?"

"We will, Kara," said Adam. " Just like you and I freed Diana from Themyscira."

"The time will come. We'll save Kal-El, and Batman will answer to us."


	6. Chapter 5: Next Stop, Gorilla City

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 5: Next Stop, Gorilla City

In the skies coming from Slaughter Swamp, Harley is piloting while Melody sets the coordinates for Gorilla City.

"Our best chance to stop Grodd is a preemptive strike," said Bruce through a video monitor.

"Sounds more military than vigilant. You try calling the Army," Ollie asks.

"There is no Army. Not yet. To break up the Regime, we had to start from the ground up."

"So... what? Us four extradite Grodd from under his entire gorilla army?"

"Grodd's their Alpha. Take him down and the others will submit. But be wary of running into the other member of the Society. They're more coordinated than we knew..."

"Next stop, Gorilla City," said Canary.

"A gorilla with an army?" Melody asks. "This I gotta see."

"Guess I'll call the sitter. Mom and dad are coming home late."

"If this is more than you and Ollie can handle, Dinah, I'll have Blue Beetle and Firestorm take over."

"No. We can do this. We have Melody with us."

"If stealth is of the essence, Bruce, I have the technology for it."

Melody shows them her cloaking device from her wristband and camouflaged herself.

"Impressive," said Dinah. "Now I know why you were chosen by Chris for this mission."

"That's my partner were talking about."

"Isn't he your father?"

"I have no father. Chris was more like a father figure, but no. He's my partner. Nothing more. Dinah, I can tell you have excellent fighting abilities.."

"Wait until you see me in action. I should've returned to combat the Regime. I'm damn sure gonna finish it."


	7. Chapter 6: The Brave and the Bold

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 6: The Brave & The Bold

Gorilla City

The gang arrived at Gorilla City. It appears to be a meeting taking place. Up ahead there's a red and black flag with a gorilla skull and a M16. You mean to tell me gorillas use guns? Really? Stepping forward, a gorilla with armor around him approaches. Let's meet, as Harley calls him, everyone's favorite talking ape, Gorilla Grodd.

"Gorilla City, our time has come! In a few short hours, we break the yoke of oppression, forever! No more Regime! No more Justice League! Today, the world welcomes it's new master, the Society!"

With Grodd were 7 other people: Scarecrow, Deadshot, Bane, Cheetah, Poison Ivy, Captain Cold and Catwoman.

"Today, we show the world that we are superior! Today, we bring anyone who would dare stand against... to the knees!"

Gorillas with guns, a fucking Vepr, a bullpup style AK! Gimme a fuckin break!

"Low self-esteem," said Ollie. "Not that guy's problem."

Melody was just shaking her head in disappointment. You can tell she's not impressed. Never in her life has she ever saw gorillas with guns, or a talking one at that. This one will be in her blog when she gets home.

"That's a lot more than a few," Said Harley. "It's all of them."

"They're heading indoors. Outta sight from the soldiers. Harley, keep the jet warm. When we signal, bail us out. Melody, you're with us."

"Let's do this." Melody activities her stealth camo. "I can stay like this as long as I want. And stop staring at my ass, Ollie!"

Grodd, Catwoman, Captain Cold, Cheetah and Bane were walking. Melody was watching from a few hundred feet away.

"Load on a little thick, Grodd," said Catwoman. "You hire Superman's speech writer?"

"Soldiers must be properly motivated to sacrifice their lives, Catwoman."

"Hate is the perennial motivator," said Bane.

"Better not turn that hate on us, or this "Society" is over," Captain Cold added.

"As long as we have a common agenda, Captain Cold, you have nothing to fear."

"You mean as long as we follow orders," Cheetah countered.

Deadshot arrives.

"Report, Deadshot."

"We're ready to move out."

"Good dog, go tell the others. Cheetah, Cold, you're with the first wave."

"We already lost a shipment at Slaughter Swamp. Hope your silent partner can still deliver."

They left, leaving Grodd with Bane and Catwoman.

"Silent partner," Melody whispered as she continues watching, recording Intel for the Homefront Warriors.

"Maybe it's time you spill the identity of this silent partner, since we're relying so much on him or her..."

"He will make his presence known. But for now..."

""But first, a few words from the Brave and the Bold!" So much for stealth. Green Arrow and Black Canary make their presence known. They jumped down. Instantly, Grodd's thugs approached them, but Dinah used her Canary Cry to blow them away.

"I'm brave, right?" She asked.

"I'm not bold enough to disagree with you."

Grodd sends Bane and Catwoman to deal with them.

"A traitor again, Selina? I don't know why Bruce trusted you."

"I've got nine lives, Dinah. I'm only a traitor in one of them."

They battle. Dinah's fighting style involves some good kicks, but she mostly relies on her patented Canary Cry. Catwoman utilizes her quick reflexes, her whip and claws, but Dinah beats her to a punch.

"So much for nine lives."

Ollie was sent flying past her. Bane slowly walked towards them, activating his venom.

"One of us needs to distract him while the other snips his tubes."

"Leave that to me." Melody arrived, deactivated her cloak.

"Another senorita."

"The kind you don't wanna fuck with!"

Melody battles Bane. Bane, like the first Injustice, uses venom to increase his damage output on his attacks, but when it wears off, he becomes weakened momentarily. Thankfully, even with venom, he's still too slow, as Melody demonstrated her style of combat, with a mix of some sexy Capoeira style and Hip-Hop dancing. Bane tried to grab her, but Melody was too quick, blending attack after attack in different directions. She took the big man down.

"Lay off the steroids!"

"Dinah, now!"

On cue, Dinah had two blades, courtesy of Melody. She somersaults and slices the venom tubes.

"Thanks, Melody." She gives Melody her blades.

"I knew they were put to good use."

"Now where's that damn dirty some?"

A portal opened. It comes Doctor Fate.

"I come to you as darkness falls."

"Doctor Fate."

"Dinah Lance, Oliver Queen, in the past, I have shielded you from danger. But a grave crisis looms, and I do not know if I can stop it."

"You mean Grodd and company?" Asked Ollie. We've got that covered."

"Grodd is the pawn of a much greater master. A new order is coming. I have forseen it. Leave with me now, while I can still save you."

"Fate, you brought me and Chris here to stop an ongoing threat," said Melody. "Since then, nothing really happened. Now this new threat looming on the horizon... You expect us to return without fighting it?"

"In that's the case, were staying here," said Canary. "Batman'll need our help."

"Everyone and everything you know will die. I will shephard you to safety, lest you suffer the same fate, by force if necessary."

"The good doctors been wearing that helm for too long."

"Melody?"

"Cover me."

"Melody Jones, you must flee this Earth before the thread of your fate unravels."

"I have a prediction for you, Fate."

"Share it with me."

"MELODY JONES IS GONNA PUT HER FOOT UP YOUR ASS!"

After a short battle, she did just that, despite Fate's magic.

"Your predictions fail to impress, Fate."

"This day just keeps on getting weirder."

Dinah rushed to him and removed his helm, revealing Kent Nelson.

"Kent, you ok?

"That helmet really had you going," said Ollie.

"I lost control of Nabu, the spirit of the Helm. Thanks to you, I'm back in charge. For now. I have to go consult my masters, the Lords of Order. Pray they'll intervene before it's too late. Melody, thank you. Chris has returned to your world, but you are still stranded here."

"Too late for what?" Melody asked.

"The Lords' magic bars me from saying more. I've changed fate too many times. This planet's destiny is no longer clear."

Kent puts the Helm back in. "What comes next, mere mortals cannot stop. For better or worse, your fate rests in the gods' hands." He takes a portal and disappeared.

"That was... spooky."

"Yeah, let's find Grodd and get the hell outta here. Melody, return to Harley, and again, thank you.

"Don't mention it, Dinah. Good luck to you both."

Melody used a teleporter on her wristband.

Making their way back, they find several gorillas blocking their path. Grodd walked past them and threw an unconscious Harley Quinn at them.

"You've overstayed your welcome."

"We're happy to check out, but you're coming with us."

Ollie fires three of his arrows, but to their surprise, Grodd used telekinesis to stop the arrows. Ok, first, gorillas with guns and now telekinesis? What the fuck?!

"I forgot to bring my banana arrow. Wait. You eat bananas? Or is that an offensive stereotype?"

😆😆😆GREEN ARROW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

""You ignorant fool!"

Green Arrow battle this some... Ugh... I'm not gonna bother. Ollie, be a jolly good fellow and kick his stinkin' ass back to the zoo where he belongs.

Green Arrow: Already done.

CHEERS AND APPLAUSE

Thank you! Thank you! You people are too kind!

With Grodd down, the gorillas approached. Ollie pointed his arrow and they scattered. Overgrown pussies! Ollie and Dinah got this big ass cuff and clicked it around Grodd's wrist.

"Let's call it a day and get Harley out of here."

Grodd chuckled.

"It's never good when you slap the cuffs on them and they start chuckling."

"Humans, you've won the battle, but you already lost the war."

"What are you talking about?"

"First, this... (Long, loud flatulence) Ahhh, that's better. Second..."

The ground started shaking. Ollie and Dinah looked up and see the ship of... BRAINIAC! They both got sucked into the ship. Grodd laughed, then farted again... lay off Taco Bell, Grodd. Goddamn! Meanwhile, Melody saw Brainiac's ship.

"My God..."


	8. Chapter 7: Brainiac

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 7: Brainiac

Dinah and Ollie found themselves inside the ship.

"Ollie?"

"Uh... I got nothin."

"Your victory over Gorilla Grodd warrants further study."

They looked around until the floor opened, revealing silver coils wrapped around mummy style and reveals a individual in silver armor, green skin, purple eyes with white irises upon closer inspection. This is Vril Dox, aka Brainiac!

"Green skin. My money's on alien," said Ollie.

"A Martian, like J'onn J'onzz?" Aka the Martian Manhunter.

"My point of origin was a thousand light away removed from Mars, on the planet Colu. I am... Brainiac!"

Brainiac threw his coils at the couple Scorpion style. They pulled them pulled both toward him. They were then lifted up. Dinah tried her Cry but Brainiac silenced her with another coil around her throat.

"Stop. Please!"

"Cause and effect. Resistance begets violence."

"Then we won't resist, just stop."

The coil was removed. Brainiac walked with Ollie and Dinah hanging high above him.

"You're the grave crisis we were warned about. What do you want?"

"I seek the one you call Superman. For years, I believed I had destroyed Krypton and all its remnants. His survival is an oversight I must correct."

"Superman's no friend of ours." said Dinah.

"I am aware. But your planet has also piqued my interest. Its many contradictions are fascinating."

"We'll never serve you."

"Serve? I am no petty despot. Earth's leaders are little different. I collect world's, preserving their essential knowledge to enhance my intellect and then I discard the remnants."

"Why?"

They were pulled to face him.

""Your species values precious metals. Arbitrary symbols of status. I value knowledge. And like your metal trinkets, knowledge is more valuable when it is rare."

In the city, fireballs were falling from the sky, but these were no ordinary fireballs. These are manhunters! They went on the attack against the humans. Back home in her world, Melody meets up with Chris with a shocking look in his eyes.

"Brainiac," he said.

"This are his manhunters," said Melody. "What must we do?"

"We'll need to get to Bruce Wayne. Let's go."

In the Batcave,

"Brother Eye, give me a update on the team in Gorilla City."

Chris and Melody teleport inside the Batcave.

"Bruce."

"Chris. Melody. Thank you for coming back."

"What's going on?"

"I cannot do that, Bruce Wayne of Earth."

"What was that?"

"Why not?"

 _ **"Because I am not Brother Eye."**_

Brother Eye...is now under Brainiac's control!

"Brainiac!"

"You are correct, miss Melody Jones."

"How did you...?"

"I know all, earthling. And you are Chris Jones. I know you as well.

"..."

Bruce tried to...

"You cannot regain control. Over the past days, Brother Eye has been absorbed into my neural network. It is now an extension of my mind. You, a fragile human, captured and imprisoned a fully developed male Kryptonian."

"Maybe I'm not so fragile."

"To prevail, you harnessed advances sciences: Nanotechnology, satellite communications, inter-dimensional transit. I am taking these tools from you."

"Why?"

"The Kryptonian belongs to me. And soon, so will your planet."

Bruce failed to regain control, knowing that Brainiac has the psychological advantage. So he dresses up as Batman. The manhunters were inside the Gotham subway tunnels until the batplane came up with Batman, Chris and Melody. The plane flew at full speed, taking a few manhunters. Chris and Melody blasted them with Desert Eagles. They fly up and out. One of the manhunters were punching the glass next to Melody. Melody shot it right off.

"This has gotten too real for me," she said.

"Never was into science fiction," Chris agreed.


	9. Chapter 8: You Need Me

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 8: You Need Me

In Kahndaq, Black Adam and Wonder Woman saw the horrors of Brainiac's actions through a magical orb. Now they stare at his ship.

"Great Hera. Where else besides Metropolis?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Gotham, Beijing, Moscow. So many cities, all at once..."

As they looked, Supergirl recognized the ship. It was the same one that conquered Krypton long ago.

"It's him..."

"Who, Kara?"

"We need to get Kal, now!"

Inside Lex Luthor prison, a man sits inside what appears to be a Red Sun prison cell. Batman was walking toward it. Along with him is Chris and Melody.

"You're wearing the suit," he said. "Am i in trouble again?"

"Brainiac. What can you tell me?"

The man got up to face him. It is Clark Kent aka Superman in a orange prison outfit. He also sees Chris and Melody.

"Who are them two?"

"This is Chris and Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors. They came to help."

"I remember you, Superman," said Chris. "We met on Stryker's Island. You murdered Lex Luthor via live broadcast."

Superman suddenly remembered what Chris was talking about. Lex Luthor was his friend, until Lex funded Batman's insurgency behind his back.

"You were there!"

"Yes."

"He betrayed me."

"You betrayed the world, Superman," said Melody. "I understand your "Regime" brought peace, but dictatorship? That's not you. I always thought you protect the people, but they fear you because of your actions. It is with deep regret about the loss of Metropolis, but we are here because more cities will fall victim to Brainiac."

"How do you know that name?"

"He's invading. He says you belong to him."

"Brainiac killed my parents. He blew up Krypton."

"You never mentioned that before." Said Melody

"How do I beat him?"

"You can't. Not without me."

"I'll find a way." The trio began walking away.

"This is my fight, Bruce! You need me! Bruce! Bruce! Bruce!"


	10. Chapter 9: The Invasion

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 9: The Invasion

Luthor Wayne Climate Research Station

Inside the station, a woman was working on something when a man in a red shirt came by.

"Need a hand, Dr. Randall?"

"I don't know, Barry. The SAT links's out. Internet and phones are down. Maybe this old ham can help us. You fitting in ok? People treating you well?"

"Let's just say people aren't thrilled to live close to The Flash, convicted Regime criminal."

"Pardoned criminal. Give it time. They'll come around."

Dr. Randall activates the radio. "L-W base, are you there?"

"Dr. Randall? Thank God! Our comms are down everywhere! These ships show up, dropping a robot army on the city, killing everyone! I'm not sure how long..." There was a cutoff.

"How fast can you get to Metropolis?"

"My pardon agreement was pretty clear on "no powers."

"You think that matters when aliens are invading? You helped tear down the Regime. That's why Mr. Wayne asked me to take you on. If Batman thinks you deserve a second chance, who are you to argue?"

Barry stood up, realizing that Dr. Randall was right. Barry suited up and raced to Metropolis as The Flash.

At Metropolis, The citizens were being placed in a pile by the manhunters. One of them was going to kill a citizen until The Flash destroyed it. He took out all of them.

In Brainiac's ship, Brainiac's was watching through a hologram the action taking place. Gorilla Gross approaches.

"As predicted, Barry Allen returns to action."

"The task force is ready," said Grodd. "They'll enjoy this."

As The Flash was running toward the Daily Planet, Deadshot was his bullet into the chamber of his title. It comes customized with a telescopic sight, giving him wind and range display. It also comes with a suppressor. He was aiming for one of the Flash's legs. He fired, a spent casing drops to the ground as the bullet exits the suppressor attached to the gun's bullet. Don't ask me what kind of gun it is cause even I don't know, but for the sake of it, I will see it as a mix of a ArmaLite AR-10T, a Heckler & Koch G28 and a SIG SG550. The bullet connected to the back of The Flash's leg, causing him to fall down. As he slowly recovered, he sees Captain Cold walking toward him with his Cold gun.

"Nice aim, Deadshot."

"Just get the job done."

"That knee ain't healing at super fast absolute zero."

Cold shot a ice projectile at Barry's wounded knee.

"For God's sake, cold, look around!"

"Yeah, crazy day. Kinda when Superman went nuts, and you went along with them."

"Punish me later. We have to help these innocent people!"

"The same "innocent people" who cheered when Superman executed my friends, my sister?!"

"I'm sorry, Cold, but you never hurt civilians. You're better than that."

The Flash tried to tackle him but got thrown on the other side.

"Once upon a time, I was..."

They fight. Even with a bullet wound to his knee, Barry was able to take Cold down.

"I guess we both let each other down."

Meanwhile, Catwoman and several gorillas were escorting Harley Quinn. Harley looked to see a ship in the air. Catwoman halted the gorillas. She used it as a diversion, taking out her Kat klaws and cut down Harley's shackles. Harley grabbed a bone and swiped it at the gorillas. Catwoman whipped one of them by tripping them up. Harley was doing some "brain bashing." Once the gorillas were disposed of...

"Thanks Kitty. I was hoping you was Bruce's mole."

"For all the good it did, Geoff never trusted me to share the whole "alien invasion" plan."

"We gotta help Ollie and Dinah."

"We will. But first, we need to get back to Gotham, if there's anything left of it."

Back to Metropolis, The Flash, having recovered from the bullet wound, sees a few manhunters.

"Running a little slow, Flash."

Deadshot.

"Retirement will do that to you."

Deadshot fired his wrist guns, but The Flash matrixed himself, making the bullets miss. He ran behind Deadshot.

"What's with you, Lawton? You should be fighting this invasion!"

"I fight for coin, not cause."

"Coins will be useless without an Earth."

"Got no choice. Gross put a nano-explosive in my head. His paw's on the trigger."

Deadshot ejected a knife from his suit's hand and stabbed both him and The Flash, forcing him to release Deadshot.

"So whether I like it or not, I gotta do Grodd's dirty work."

As they battle, Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot was right. He had no choice but to serve Grodd or risk losing his head from the nano-explosive. I can understand why Deadshot does what he does, and even though he claims he's got nothing to live for, he has his daughter. Flash can feel sympathy for Deadshot, but he defeats him in combat. Deadshot has the ability to change different ammunition, From explosive, to incendiary, to poison rounds. He reminds me of Deathstroke, but Deathstroke uses a sword along with a AR-15 type assault rifle with a built-in grenade launcher and dual wield two Beretta 92FS pistols.

"I know. It's just business."

Suddenly, Barry was "kicked" away from Lawton at super speed. As he recovered, he found himself outside. He sees a man in yellow. This is Eobard Thawne aka Professor Zoom, aka Reverse Flash.

"Grodd said you couldn't resist a good crisis."

"Eobard Thawne? You don't belong here..."

"And miss the return of Barry Allen?"

At super speed, Eobard punched Barry in the face, then punched him again, then kicked him down. Both Flashes make a run across the city at super speed. Somewhere else, a windmill was picking up speed as both Flashes zoom across what appears to be a countryside with a corn field. The Flash was ahead with Reverse Flash following, zooming across the highway, in a busy commute at rush hour. They were heading towards Gotham City by the Wayne Memorial Bridge. Reverse Flash was closing in, ready to grab the Flash, but The Flash dodged an incoming city bus and kept going, dodging cars and entering a tunnel. Reverse Flash was again closing in. Reverse Flash jumped over a garbage truck and continued on. Finally, both Flashes fight each other while dodging the clogged up traffic. After trading blows for a few moments, they continued running through more oncoming traffic until Reverse Flash punched The Flash in the back of his head, causing him to slide in front of the movie theater, the same place Batman fought Cyborg earlier in this story. Flash get punched again.

"I ran a long way from the future to hurt you, Barry, but this timeline? It's all wrong."

"So go back to your own time, "Reverse Flash."

Eobard kicked him in the ribs.

"You think I haven't tried?! Your Regime buddies killed one of my ancestors and now I'm trapped in a paradox! I can never go home... but at least I CAN HURT YOU!"

Both Flashes fight. Reverse Flash in Injustice 2 has the same moveset as The Flash, so it seems they are equal despite their differences, but The Flash was able to beat him. Reverse Flash escapes.

"Dunno how many more reunions I can take..."

"Guess I'll come back later." Appearing behind Barry is Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern.

"Hal? No, not today."

"Nice to see you too, Barry."

"Who's dead hand did you pry that ring from?"

"You know it doesn't work that way. The ring chose me."

"Even after you bailed on the Guardians to join the Sinestro Corps?"

"The Guardians locked me up, but they also trained me to overcome my fears. I earned the second chance they gave me."

"The Guardians made a mistake!"

Even though Hal got a second chance, Barry wasn't convinced, and after a short battle...

"You were holding back, weren't you?"

Barry grabbed Hal's hand and pulled him up.

"I told you. I'm trying to make things right. I betrayed my Corps, my planet and my friends. And that's the worst part."

"All day I've been reminded of how I failed as a hero. How hard it's gonna be to regain people's trust. Guess we're both on that path."

"We have a long way to go, Barry. It'll be easier if we're together."

Although Barry was skeptical at first, he shook Hal's hand.

In a hideout somewhere...

"We need help, don't we?" Asked The Flash.

"Not his," Batman replied, referring to Green Lantern.

"You gave me a second chance."

"Because you got head straight and help take down Clark. If he was still in charge, he'd still be wearing yellow."

A crate above them fell but Hal used his ring to create a hand that caught it.

"I'm not that guy anymore. Look, I get why you don't trust me, but you should trust the Guardians. This ring means something. They put me through Hell to get it back."

Batman and Flash were still skeptical. Hal walks away.

"Fine. I've got my orders. Just thought it'd help if we cooperate."

Batman remembered what Lucius told him about widening his circle of trust.

"Lantern. Maybe it's time I widen my circle of trust." Hal walked back toward them.

"What can I do?"

"You're going to Atlantis. Our circle of trust needs Aquaman and his Marines."

"You think he'll help? He's been off-radar since the Regime fell" said Flash.

"Uh... he didn't like getting roped into the Regime by Superman. He sure won't be happy to see me."

"Get used to that."


	11. Chapter 10: Sea of Troubles

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 10: Sea of Troubles

Atlantis

"Batman wants my Marines to fight his battle?" Asked Aquaman. "Like the time Superman ordered me to invade Metropolis?"

"We were all on the wrong side side of that war," Green Lantern replied.

"The next time my people's blood is spilled, it will be for Atlantis, not the surface world."

"You're one of us too, Arthur. Your father..."

"My father was human. My duty is to Atlantis. I don't trust you, Jordan, you or any surface dweller. Now leave and remind Batman: Stay out of my seas."

"And when that's on your doorstep?"

Jordan pointed at Brainiac's ship through a holograph.

"Atlantis will defend itself."

The holograph disappeared.

"Maybe sooner than you think. We need to help each other."

"Go. I don't need your distraction."

Suddenly, Jordan's eyes turned red. He screamed and said...

"No, I am not leaving."

"Need I remind you of who's kingdom this is?"

As they battle, Jordan tried to clear his mind over what just happened to him. Aquaman's refusal of joining Batman to stop Brainiac may be the cause of it, or maybe it was something totally different. Regardless, Green Lantern won...

"Listen to reason, Arthur." His eyes glowed red again, but he shook it off. "I'm sorry. I didn't come here to fight you. This is exactly what happened up there. First, they take out communications, then..."

There was a tremor...

"...they invade."

Brainiac's manhunters are now invading Atlantis.

"They're your oceans, but this also my sector. Let me help you."

Aquaman knew he could not deny Jordan's help. Fighting the manhunters alone would be a futile effort. Seeing no other option...

"Cover me."

Jordan stood where the manhunters were approaching from the entrance. He created a wall to block them, but their energy rays penetrate the wall easily. Jordan recovered after being flown off. He threw a dump truck construct which flattened them. Impressed with his work, he was unexpectedly ambushed by Cheetah. He looked up and saw her up.

"Mmm. I thought the only Regimer down here to torture was Aquaman."

"Cheetah..."

"Let's not beat around the bush. Wonder Woman is in hiding. Maybe down here. Tell me, where's your Amazon friend?"

"Didn't you hear? I unfriended her. So did Atlantis."

"Liar!" Cheetah jumped down.

"I don't need a golden lasso to make you tell me the truth."

They battle. Cheetah fights kind of similar to Mileena of MKX, but a more animalistic style of combat. Like Mileena, Cheetah is just as fast, vicious and flexible, but unlike Mileena, Cheetah relies on her claws in a attempt to "please the Goddess" whoever that may be. Even so, Jordan managed to tame her.

"Bad Kitty..."

Explosions were heard from outside. Jordan rushes to see Arthur trying to take as many manhunters down, but is having trouble doing so. Jordan created a minigun construct to finish them off.

"My people are getting flanked. Hold this line. Be our rear guard."

"Got it. And you?"

"I'm the vanguard."

Aquaman ran as the door on Jordan's left side opened. It was Bane, holding a Marine by the head.

"Hal Jordan! You have returned."

"S'good to be back where I belong, kinda like you and a prison cell."

"Even as a Yellow Lantern, you never showed me the proper respect. But I will show you how easily your will is broken."

Jordan combats Bane. This proved to be quite a challenge because of Bane's Venom, but Lantern proved that his will is iron as he floors Bane.

"Break this."

Once again, his eyes glew red. He screamed and blasted Bane with a sledgehammer construct, similar to Shao Kahn's wrath hammer.

"We're locking down the gates," Aquaman said as he approaches. "But the fight's not over. Hal?"

"Sorry I was somewhere else. Where's this leave us?"

"You put yourself at risk for Atlantis. Maybe you can be trusted."

"So you're in?"

"I can't. I belong here, defending my people."

Suddenly a red blood portal opened and there can be one individual who can create that portal...Enter Atrocitus of the Red Lanterns. Agents of vengeance, powered by rage.

"Hal Jordan!"

"Red Lanterns?"

"Atrocitus and his cat, Dex-Starr. Don't worry," Jordan said. I'll handle these two ring to ring."

The Red and Green Lantern circle around each other.

"You've been messing with my head, Atrocitus?"

Atrocitus created a Sinestro construct. "Sinestro's Yellow Lanterns slaughtered millions, and their victims demand vengeance. You may have cast off their ring, but you are not absolved."

"You're not the first person to tell me that."

"Dex-Starr would tear your heart out and lap your blood, but I sense you have a higher calling... A spark glowing within you, a spark... of rage!"

Dex-Starr acted like a normal cat would before Atrocitus vomited blood napalm on Jordan's chest. Dex-Starr climbed up to his head and vomited more on him. Then he let go.

"What are you doing? What is this... this anger?!"

"You may have overcome your fears, but you still betrayed the Green Lanterns. Hurt your allies. How could you ever forgive yourself?"

Atrocitus offers a red ring.

"I...I can't..."

"Then burn!"

Hal writhed in pain as the red fire burned him. The red ring came closer.

"In brightest day, in blackest night... No evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might..."

The blood that was on him was washed away by the Green magic from his ring, blasting Atrocitus away, and shattered the red ring.

"BEWARE MY POWER-GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT! You're right. I do hate myself for what I've done. But my will is stronger than my hate!"

The battle between the Red and Green Lanterns had begun. The Red power ring Atrocitus wears operates by expelling the blood, replacing it with red light. If the ring is removed, the wearer dies due to cadiac arrest, similar to Atrocitus' heart where it died on his homeworld of Ryut. The Red power ring can only be worn by being overtaken by the red light, reducing it's wearer to be driven by instinct, to kill and destroy with little reason. Atrocitus is a agent of vengeance and rage. His family was murdered by the manhunters created by the Guardians of the universe. He knew of Hal's affiliation with the Yellow Lanterns and the crimes he committed during Superman's Regime. Hal managed to defeat Atrocitus in a hard fought battle.

"Your world is burning, and when it is ashes, you will beg for vengeance!"

Atrocitus created the blood portal and he and Dex-Starr left.

"The Guardians don't need to know about this one," said Hal.


	12. Chapter 11: Last Line Of Defense?

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 11: Last Line Of Defense?

In Brainiac's ship, the coils lodge into both sides of Brainiac's head. His eyes opened.

"The Beta phase is complete. Earth's defense is irreversibly compromised. Begin the countdown."

In the skies, there are many ships led my Brainiac. Meanwhile, in the batcave, Batman was approaching The Flash, Green Lantern, Chris and Melody.

"I circled the globe," Melody said. "Larger ships are being positioned over these major cities."

"Even with Aquaman's Marines, were still badly outnumbered," Hal replied. "What's your plan? You have one, right?"

"We have to evacuate the occupied cities before taking on Brainiac," Batman explained. "But we need firepower."

"Any heavy hitters on the Luthor-Wayne payroll?" Asked Chris.

"Only Blue Beetle and Firestorm, but they're busy."

"Too busy with this?" Asked Barry.

"They're, along with Chris and Melody, the last line of defense if Brainiac moves on Superman.

"Well, if Brainiac doesn't try busting him out if prison, Black Adam and Wonder Woman will. And the worse things get, the more people will know we let him out to help."

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Melody.

"Just saying."

"I hope the new kids can hold down the wanted man in the Galaxy."

"Blue Beetle and Firestorm are green. Chris and Melody are professionals. Together, they're the most powerful team we have."

"Where are they now?"

"You two will go to Stryker's Island, help however you can. Be wary, though stealth may not be of the essence."


	13. Chapter 12: Assault on Stryker's Island

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 12: Assault on Stryker's Island

Stryker's Island

Chris and Melody teleport to the island. As they infiltrated, they found three people, one dressed in a blue and gray armor, one in a suit and one with a red and white T-shirt and jeans.

"For real, Jaime, Batman doesn't think we're important. Aliens are invading, and we're on guard duty?"

"Guarding Superman and his cronies," sad Jaime Reyes, aka Blue Beetle. They walk past Damian Wayne and Cyborg.

"Who already have guards. We're guarding guards. We're redundant."

"Jason, step back," said the professor Martin Stein. "Take in the biggest picture"

"I'd rather be in here than out there. This suit's alien war machine. And you guys' Firestorm Matrix? We could take on Brainiac and boom... accidentally blow up the world!"

Melody was using her Homefront Warriors arm band and got information on Blue Beetle and Firestorm. Blue Beetle has the Scarab attached to his spine while Firestorm possesses nuclear powers. Her and Chris were using stealth camo.

"Jaime is right,' said Martin. "We've not yet mastered these powers."

"Listen to you two," Jason said annoyingly. "We're badasses, and badasses belong on the front lines."

"This is the front lines. Brainiac running amok is a crisis. Brainiac and Superman both? That's a apocalypse."

"So we're the only thing between a crisis and an apocalypse?" Jaime asked.

"I can get behind that, Jason retorted.

Tremors were shaking everywhere. They know Brainiac is invading Earth with his manhunters. Superman walked around, knowing they need him, fully confident.

"Brainiac?" Jaime looked around

"Or the Superman Fan Club," Jason replied.

"Either way, I suggest we fuse," said Martin. He lends his hand. Jason took it and the fused into one... Enter Firestorm! Melody witnessed this first hand.

"Game on!"

Meanwhile, outside, a number of people holding "Free Superman" signs. A hole was made, possibly by Black Adam and Wonder Woman. Back to the prison, Superman stood, arms crossed as Blue Beetle uses his blue eyes to scan him, seeing if the red sun energy remained intact.

"Red sun cells are secure. Must be the Power Center."

"Power Center?" Asked Firestorm. "If it goes down, the generators shut off."

"And he flies right outta here."

"Not if we can help it." Melody showed up along with Chris, disengaging their stealth camo.

"Who are you two?" Asked Jason.

"I am Chris Jones and this is my partner, Melody. Batman sent us here."

"You're working with Batman?" Asked Jaime.

"Until the crisis is over," Melody replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Honestly, he wasn't specific," Melody replied.

"Come with us."

Meanwhile, red lights were coming on. In Damian's room, he could hear clumps of metal above him. The ceiling broke off.

"Am I dreaming?"

A black leather bag fell in front of him. It was from Supergirl. In the power station, Black Adam halted the generators with his lightning. Chris, Melody, Blue Beetle and Firestorm were watching.

"Who's that?" Asked Melody.

"Here's the plan," said Firestorm. "One of us takes on Adam, the other restarts the generators before Superman gets loose."

"A feeble plan," said Adam. He flies back down to them. "It's more likely you will die here."

"Chris, team up with me, said Firestorm. "You two fix the generator."

Firestorm and Adam were in the air. Adam shot his lightning but the blast was deflected.

"What magic is this?"

"Science. Basic impedance field."

"Do not condescend, chimera. You may have two minds, but I have the wisdom of a god!"

Chris was shaking his head. "Sorry, but I can't take you seriously."

"You mock me, child?"

"Back off of me! You don't want none of this."

"Oh, I do, Chris Jones."

They battle. Chris has never faced off with someone like Black Adam before. Throughout the battle, Chris avoided Adam's lightning attacks and countered him with a slide kick. Firestorm aided Chris throughout the fight. Chris, on the other hand, got the worst of it when he was hit hard with lightning, knocking him unconscious.

"Impudent child! You are no match for a god!"

Firestorm ambushed him and quickly made work, defeated him after a few minutes.

"Schooled you, Mr. Wisdom.

Chris woke up, weakened from the lightning strike.

"You good, man?"

"Yea, and I thought 50,000 volts would turn me into Joe Frazier."

Firestorm laughed. Blue Beetle and Melody returned. It appears the generators were fixed.

"Chris..."

"I'll be alright."

"Let's circle back, lock down Superman's cell."

"My old man's standards sure have dropped." It was Damian Wayne, dressed as Nightwing. Staff and all.

"You are so desperate to impress Batman. Why? He's weak."

"Damian Wayne. We meet again."

"Chris and his whore girlfriend." Melody was narrowing her eyes when he said that.

"Are you angry because we beat you many times?" Asked Chris.

"Get this straight: I'm better than you."

"Not in any way that matters, asshole!" Melody countered. "I've beaten your sister plenty of times. This whole League of Assassins thing is a damn joke!"

"If papi is weak, what does that make you?" Asked Jaime.

"I take after my mother."

"Talia Al Ghul," Melody said.

"You know nothing of the League of Assassins! I was the perfect child!"

"Bitch, please!" Melody shoved him away from her. "Assassins bore me!"

And Melody proved it by beating Damian yet again.

"Perfect child, my ass!"

"Nice!" Blue Beetle was impressed.

"Let's get to Superman's cell."

Up there, Cyborg was working in the computers "Wonder Woman is outside, keeping the guards busy."

"If it wasn't her, who let you out?" Asked Superman.

"I did." Supergirl arrived.

"Kara?"

Chris and Melody along with Blue Beetle and Firestorm witnessed a reunion with Superman and Supergirl.

"Another Kryptonian."

You recognized me, Kal?"

"My parents stored your image on my ship. You're my protector."

"Sorry I'm a few decades late. You and I escaped Krypton at the same time, but the explosion threw my ship off course. Way off course."

"You haven't aged a day."

"Hypersleep. While you were growing up, I was on ice."

"I never thought I'd see family again. Someone with my eyes. My own blood. You knew my parents..."

"They loved you so much, Kal..."

More tremors..

"Diana needs a hand. Cyborg, how long?"

"Give me five more minutes, then it's "lights out."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be here."

Supergirl flies off, past the gang outside.

"Damn!" Said Chris.

"Ella esta sober tu nivel..." (She's on my level)

"She's not out of our league. Where's your confidence?" Jason asked Jaime.

"Kryptonians happened."

"C'mon. Batman's counting on us."

Cyborg was still working. "Gotta hand it to Palmer, his people's cryptography is legit. Doesn't mean I won't break it."

"Victor, behind you!"

Blue Beetle ambushed Cyborg, but Cyborg's arm cannon blasted him down. Firestorm was feeling rage dwelling within him. Chris and Melody sees this.

"What's your melting point, Victor?"

Firestorm blasted energy, but Cyborg blocked it. He used a shield he created to blast Firestorm away. Melody went on the attack. But Cyborg kneed her in the stomach. Chris tried to shoot Cyborg but was blasted by a energy shot from Cyborg's arm cannon. He then grabbed Melody by the throat and threw her on the other side until her back hit the computers upside down until it exploded, sending Melody flying and landed headfirst, knocking her unconscious. Then he returned to work. The cell's power was down.

"Amateur hour's over, rookies."

Blue Beetle volunteered. Firestorm flew in to take Chris and Melody away.

"Sweet arm cannon. I got one too.'

"Quit playing, kid. You even know how to use that?"

Blue Beetle showed his demonstration of the Scarab, which outsmarted Cyborg.

"If you ever want tips, let me know."

The cell was rebooted.

"Brainiac is too much for Batman. I'm your only chance."

Melody and Chris woke up. But Melody suffered minor injuries to her collarbone.

"Here's the thing, Superman," said Firestorm. Batman asked us for help. He didn't draft us, make us sign a loyalty oath, or threaten us with jail."

"He won't go far enough. That's why he'll fail."

"How would you be of any help?" Asked Melody as she approaches Superman. "From what I was told, you were a dictator to this world. Obviously I wasn't around when these events occured, but you taking on Brainiac? You are risking everything here."

Unknowingly, Supergirl was flying towards them. She grappled Firestorm.

"Stay away from him!"

Melody threw Supergirl down. "Try me, bitch! And you're dead!"

Supergirl fought Melody. Even though she possessed the same powers as Superman, Melody stopped her dead on her tracks.

"This isn't your fight, Supergirl!"

"Kal doesn't belong in prison!

*What if he deserved it?"

"You can't hold me back."

Melody was suddenly caught in a lasso, belonging to Wonder Woman.

"You stupid bitch!"

"You think you're worthy to battle me?"

"I got all day."

Melody battles Wonder Woman. Diana tried to slash her with her sword, but Melody had her in a armlock and snapped the elbow, kneed her in the gut, and blasted her with a uppercut. As Diana slowly recovered, she tossed the lasso again, but Melody caught, lured Diana to her and wrapped it around her neck.

"Choke on it!" She slammed Diana's face hard on the ground."

Supergirl ambushed Melody but she head-butted her so hard and power kicked her down.

*Now then, if there are no more chumps for me to beat up..."

Firestorm weakened Supergirl even further with kryptonite. Supergirl managed to fight Firestorm.

"We're freeing Kal-El... Like it or not!"

"Then you and your mother can suffer equally!"

Everyone saw a being with red eyes, a weird looking helmet armed with a spear gun.

"Who the hell are you? Asked Melody.

"Call me the Black Manta. And I will gut all of you like a fish!"

"I don't think so."

"Chris Jones. I have heard of you."

"My reputation precedes me."

"It's about to take a hit."

Chris battles Black Manta. David Hyde is his real name. The suit, particularly his helmet was his life's work. He can fire shoulder launched missiles and his patented heat day from its eyes. Chris did his best to avoid his projectile attacks and survived, winning the fight.

"I don't know where you're from, but disappear."

"We will meet again, Jones. And I'm coming after Melody."

Black Manta disappeared.

"Who was that?" Asked Supergirl.

"I have no idea."

"Where's Wonder Woman," asked Firestorm.

"Out cold," Jaime replied. "We won't be seeing her for a while.

Are you sure, Jaime? Wonder Woman returned.

"You fought valiantly,.." She is joined by Nightwing, Black Adam, Cyborg and Supergirl. "...but this battle is over."

"You want me to do what, professor? That's crazy!"

"Who are you talking to? "Asked Chris.

"Maybe we can control it, but... You're right. No other option."

"Wait, what?" Melody was confused.

"Get outta here, Chris, Melody, jaime?."

"What are you doing?"

Firestorm clapped his hands.

"You're gonna nuke us?!" Melody yelled.

"It's the only way! Now go!"

"Fuck this!"

Melody took out her TAR-21 and opened fire, bringing Jason down. She continued spraying until all 30 rounds were used.

"Listen up! Don't you fuckers see what's going on? Brainiac is invading Earth and you're so concerned about freeing this piece of shit..."

"Kal is the only one who can help us!" Diana said.

"I know about the so-called "Regime", Wonder Woman, but the Regime failed. What makes you think he can stop Brainiac? If you free him, he'll just regain dictatorship again."

"Which is why we're restoring the Regime."

"Not on my watch..."

"Melody, stand down!"

It was Batman coming from above. He surveyed everyone until Supergirl stood in his way.

"Who are you?"

"Superman's overprotective cousin."

"You have so many secrets," said Damian. "But you can't stand it when one is kept from you. Can you?"

"You can't beat Brainiac, Bruce!" Diana said.

"You're right, Diana. I can't."

He pressed his hand on the scanner, opening Superman's cell. Everyone watched as Superman exits the cell and steps toward Batman.

"You're ready to stop Brainiac by any means necessary?"

"By the means at hand."

"What's your game? You're always three moves ahead."

"Saving the world is enough for now."

"I'm never going back in that cell."

"We'll cross that bridge later. Right now, the world needs us..."

Superman looked at Supergirl, who nodded in agreement. Batman and Superman would Ally again, for the sake of saving the world from Brainiac.


	14. Prologue: The Kryptonians Belong To Me

And Injustice For All 3

Prologue: The Kryptonians Belong To Me

In Brainiac's ship, Brainiac oversaw the events on Stryker's Island when he was approached by Gorilla Grodd.

"You summon me, Brainiac?"

"There have been surprising developments. Kal-El is free. But more remarkably, he is not the last Kryptonian. There is another refugee."

"Two Kryptonians?"

"Continue as planned. Kal-El is not yet at full strength. But remember, the Kryptonians belong to me."


	15. Chapter 13: The New Justice League?

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 13: The New Justice League?

At the hideout, Batman, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, Nightwing, Harley Quinn, The Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Catwoman, Black Adam, Chris and Melody are all sitting down. Catwoman brought out the blueprints.

"Thanks to Flash's recon, we have location for every ship in Brainiac's fleet. They're targeting major cities on every continent. Betas are being off-loaded on the outskirts..."

As Catwoman was explaining the situation, Batman and Melody went into a secluded area.

"Give us some privacy."

"What do you want?"

"That was reckless. Don't pull a stunt like that again. Make up for it by finishing another mission. Discreetly."

"Excuse me? I don't run things by you!"

"As long as you and Chris are here, you will do what I tell you."

"Is that how it's gonna be? Me and Chris came here because of a impending invasion by Brainiac. We did not come here to follow your orders! You call this the new Justice League? More like the Justice failures. I'm out."

Melody walks away. Chris follows her. "I'll be back, guys."

He finds her about to take the elevator.

"Melody, stop! Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, Chris. I've had enough."

"As long as Brainiac's invasion is going on, we cannot go home."

"Brainiac is not our problem! We've been here for months! I'm not gonna take orders from some clown in a black cape!"

Suddenly, a crack of lightning appeared in front of them. It was the god of thunder, Raiden. Alongside him is the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero and his allies, Scorpion, Jade and Tanya.

"Raiden..."

"Chris is right, Melody. Defection will lead to your demise at the behest of Brainiac."

"Melody..." Tanya approaches her.

"Jade and I had heard of your mission to help Batman take down Brainiac. Let us help you."

"A warrior without allies cannot survive," said Sub-Zero. "You both saved Earthrealm in our stead. Now you must save this one."

"I joined Sub-Zero with a common goal, to stop Brainiac," said Scorpion.

"We helped Chris before many years ago," Jade added. *And now you are thrown into the mix. Like Chris said, there's no way home until Brainiac is finished."

"So you came to help us?" Asked Melody.

"Perhaps our presence here may tip the scales against Brainiac," Raiden replied. "But there is one more you should meet."

From above came a young woman flaming hair, wearing her purple top and bottom. She has green eyes.

"Meet Starfire," Jade introduced.

"Greetings, Earth friends."

"Wow, you're beautiful." Melody became mesmerized by Starfire's stunning beauty.

"Princess Koriand'r from a ravaged planet of Tamaran," Raiden explains. "She along with Beast Boy was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone by Superman, but Beast Boy was killed."

"As was my love interest, Dick Grayson."

"The original Nightwing?" Chris asked.

"Damian Wayne murdered him."

Melody could see sadness from her. "That's awful."

"I came here on Raiden's behalf to help take down Brainiac."

"Then we will continue our mission," Melody replied. "And Chris, I'm so sorry..."

"This whole thing was happening too fast it seems. We will prevail. Come. The others are waiting."

"We have to evacuate before attacking the fleet, but we need communications restored first. So before we get started, Cyborg's going to fix Brother Eye." Catwoman finished. Batman returned.

"I am not Bat-tech support!"

"Oh yes you are, Victor."

Starfire arrived with the gang.

"Starfire? How?"

"Friends don't let friends join the Regime." She then narrowed her eyes at Damian. "Murderer..."

"I didn't kill Dick Grayson!"

"No, your temper did, Damian."

"It was a accident!"

"Enough!" Chris makes a quick announcement. "This is Raiden, god of thunder along with my allies from many years ago, Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei, Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu, and Jade and Tanya of Edenia. They have come on Raiden's behalf to help us with Brainiac."

"Smart decision, Chris." Superman and Supergirl arrived. "If I may, Chris, I have a announcement of my own."

"You have the floor."

"Kara saw first-hand how Brainiac destroyed Krypton. She says we have less than 48 hours before he does the same to Earth."

"Without light coordination, we'll lose valuable time," said Batman.

"And that mean we fix Brother Eye."

"Me and Chris saw how Brainiac corrupted Brother Eye. Bruce tried to regain control, but it was no use. So Cyborg, I highly recommend you fix it, for all our sakes."

"Catwoman and Harley will join you. You'll need their help getting into the batcave."

"Just gimme the coordinates. I'll open a portal and boom tube in."

""You can't. I reverse-engineered your armor's Mother Box technology."

"Try teleportin' to the batcave, stead of boom, you go splat!" Harley exclaimed.

"So how do we get in?" Cyborg asked.

"The old Underground," Catwoman answered. There's a tunnel entrance under Arkham."

"I'm taking you two to Arkham Asylum?"

"Promise it won't be awkward or nothin'"

"I need a few hours in the solarium at the Fortress of Solitude, assuming you haven't torn it down."

"Not yet."

"Damian, Adam, you're with me."

"And the rest of us? We can't just sit here." Said Wonder Woman.

"We plan our attack," said Batman. "Once Brother Eye's online, we mobilize. Remember. Out there. There is no Regime. Not anymore. So we do. Not. Kill."

They all looked at him with determination.

"Let's go."

"You're with me." Wonder Woman takes Supergirl. Everyone left, including Chris and Melody and their allies, leaving Batman and Superman alone. Superman looked at the table.

"Why'd you keep it?"

"Keep what?"

Superman pulled the cover off, showing the Justice League logo. There was a crack close to the table's center.

"Hmm. Forgot that was there."

Batman walks, leaving Superman to look at the logo. It felt like old times to him, before the fall of Metropolis.


	16. Chapter 14: Breaking and Entering

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 14: Breaking & Entering

Cyborg, Catwoman, Chris, Melody and Harley entered Arkham Asylum via courtyard.

"This way." Catwoman was leading the way. Suddenly, purple pheromones were blocking their way. Cyborg created a suction system to vacuum the pheromones. Harley was caught in the substance and was grabbed from behind by Poison Ivy.

"Sweet, sweet Harley. This, time you'll be a good girl for Mama."

*Hey, kiddies! Let's play "Eeny Meeny Miney... MURDER!"

"Harley..." Chris stepped up. "What are you doing?"

Poison Ivy used her vines to grab Chris.

"What the...?"

Suddenly, he disappeared.

"Chris?" Melody saw him disappear

"Where did he go?" Asked Catwoman.

"I'll handle Harley," said Tanya, approaching the gang. "Melody, stay with Catwoman and Cyborg. Jade is looking for him now.

"Ready to be all done breathing?"

"Harley, ivy is controlling you. I'll beat it out of you if I have to."

Harley is quite flexible with her acrobatic style of combat, but Tanya is more advanced and easily defeats her.

"Now to find Chris."

Cyborg was thrown towards Tanya and Catwoman.

"Your girlfriend is a real maneater."

"Arkham gave us so many memories, Selina," said Ivy. *Bewitching guards, late night poker, mandatory shock therapy..."

Catwoman looked on.

"Oh, that's right. You were spared, thanks to your billionaire boy toy."

"I didn't ask for special treatment."

"The hell with this pity party," Cyborg said.

"You're just dying to hurt me, aren't you, Tin Man? But it won't bring back what you lost, especially below the waist."

That's a low blow...

Harley was moaning in pain...

"Poor Harley smelled the wrong roses and now she is going into shock.

"I'm gonna mow you down." Said Cyborg.

"Oh Cyborg, we don't have to fight. Let's kiss and make up."

Cyborg fights Ivy. Although he can launch missiles, fire sonic disruption projectiles, and even use his new Mother Box, he managed to keep ivy away and defeat her.

"I prefer women who aren't insane."

Catwoman and Melody were tending to Harley.

"You got a defibrillator in there?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Use it!"

Cyborg created a defibrillator and used it three times on Harley.

"Harley?"

"Again... again..."

"Melody, stay with us."

Jade arrives.

"What did Poison Ivy do with Chris?"

"We need to find him," said Tanya. "Selina, take Melody with you. Jade and I will find Chris. I hope that vile woman doesn't do anything she'll regret."

Unknown to them, ivy is gone.

"She's gone."

"Go. Tanya and I got this."

Meanwhile, Chris was on the ground. He woke up..."

"What is this place?"

He looked around and saw thorned vines all around. It was a trap.

"Hello, lover."

"What the..." Poison Ivy was walking towards him seductively.

"Ivy."

"Quite a handsome man."

"I get that a lot."

"Here's something you don't get enough of."

Ivy kissed Chris. He tried to resist, but the pheromones have already entered his body, weakening his resolve.

"Don't worry, handsome. I'll take good care of you."

She slowly removed his pants, stroked his member and have him a blowjob. Chris moaned, knowing that this woman would kill him, but he closed his eyes as she went faster. After a few minutes, she takes her outfit off and straddled him. She kissed him some more and took his member in her vagina. She moved her hips slowly, taking him deep.

"You are all mine."

She moved faster. He caressed her thighs, then moved his hands to her breasts. Ivy moaned loud as she started bouncing. His skin was starting to turn pink. She rode him hard. He pumped with her. It wouldn't be long until his seed was shot into ivy.

"Good boy. And now, my new toy. It's time to die!"

"I don't think so, ivy!"

Tanya and Jade have arrived. Jade was covered with Tanya's flaming aura, to protect her from Ivy's pheromones.

"I don't play with fire, I smother it."

"You disgusting bitch! What have you done with him?"

"I gave him a nice hot ride."

Jade rushed to him. He was as pink as ever. The fight began with Tanya and Ivy. Unfortunately, for Ivy, Tanya was too much as her fire proved more effective. Ivy was out cold.

"We need to take him to Edenia. We can use the Oasis to remove whatever hold she has in him."

"Don't worry, Chris. You'll be free soon."


	17. Chapter 15: Grid

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 15: Grid

Melody joined Cyborg, Catwoman and Harley on the train track, most likely the Gotham subway. Melody was using her HW armband's flashlight.

"You think we'll find Dinah and Ollie once we get to Brainiac?" Harley asked.

"Seriously? They're already dead," Cyborg repiled.

"Why you gotta say that?"

"They are alive, Cyborg," said Melody. "I was with them at Gorilla City."

"Brainiac collects the best and discards the rest. Black Canary and Arrow? Definitely not the best."

"I'd take them over you any day, Victor. And Melody is right. They are alive."

They found a brick wall in front of them. Melody tapped her left side of her head and activated thermal vision from her eyes. The Homefront Warriors have apparently upgraded her eyesight with x-ray, allowing her to see through physical objects, night vision, allowing her to see in the dark but light, as well as her sight turns to black to protect her from flashbangs and many types of gas, and finally, thermal vision. This allows her to scan body heat signatures and detect hidden explosives and traps. She scanned the wall and found the sweet spot. The trio was impressed.

"How did you do that?" Selina asked.

"Advanced military technology back home. I can see through walls, find sweet spots, and..."

As a good measure, Melody scanned Cyborg.

"That's a shame."

"What?"

"Your technology is impressive,."

"I'm part machine, all man."

"Not from where it counts."

"You body shaming me, Melody?"

"Now you're getting it. Harley, stay here. Make sure no one follows us."

The trio continued on.

"It's too quiet."

Melody used her HW armband's personal radar as they entered the batcave.

"Quite an impressive armband, Melody."

"Chris and I have this from back home. It's a comm system, a hacking device, a personal radar, and this..."

Melody showed Catwoman and Cyborg a new upgrade, a retractable shield and and ballistic knife. She looks at her radar.

"Bogeys and they're not bats."

Melody used her retractable shield from her armband and sees Deadshot and Bane.

"I told Grodd you were loyal to the Bat. He called me paranoid. At least he listened when I said Batman wouldn't relinquish his batcave so easily. Soon, not just this place, but all of Gotham will be mine."

"Melody Jones," said Deadshot. "I remember you. You and your boyfriend attacked us at Kord Industries."

"Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot, more like Deadmiss."

"Don't worry, girl. I never miss."

"Let's test that theory."

They battle. Melody proved Deadshot wrong, forcing him to miss many times. She countered many of his attacks and quickly defeated him.

Meanwhile, Catwoman fought Bane and shipped him into submission.

"Was it as fun for you as it was for me?"

Cyborg went to her and Melody.

"Ready to meet Brother Eye?"

"About damn time."

They approached Brother Eye.

"Systems still running. Brother Eye needs a clean power source, something Brainiac can't touch."

"The cave's got backup generators."

"That should do it."

The screens show Brainiac.

"Victor Stone. The pinnacle of human evolution..."

"Someone has a secret admirer," said Catwoman.

"But your humanity inhibits your true potential. You must purge it."

"Interesting thought, just one problem. I'm a team player. And humanity, that's my team."

"But you are capable of so much more."

Brainiac blasted a purple laser at Cyborg.

"Cyborg!" Melody yelled.

Cyborg groaned in pain. Suddenly, green holograms were exiting his body. Finally, it took form of another cyborg, Grid!

" _ **Grid online! I am your vast memory and intellect, liberated from the weaknesses of flesh and emotion."**_

"Apparently liberated from my good looks and charm too."

"You two get to the backup generators," said Melody. "I'll handle this."

Melody faces Grid.

"Do you know who I am?"

" **I** _**know** **everything** **about** **you** **,** **Melody** **Jones**_."

"Then you know you can't win."

 _ **"No aspect of Victor Stone's knowledge is unknown to me, including the most efficient way to kill you."**_

"I feel you are not clairvoyant, Grid."

 _ **"You will not that feel way momentarily."**_

Melody fought Grid. Grid has the exact same moveset as Cyborg, which made it easy for Melody to shut Grid down.

"Copycat."

Cyborg and Catwoman arrived.

*Thanks for kicking my other ass. Power's officially on back up."

Cyborg palms Brother Eye's computer system"

"No human, not even you can gain control of my neural network."

"Not trying to! Just teaching Brother Eye to ignore you."

After a few moments, Brother Eye was cleansed of Brainiac's control.

 _"Brother Eye is online."_

"Welcome back."

" _Thank you, Miss Kyle."_

Suddenly, Brother Eye went on red alert.

" _Warning! Victor Stone has infiltrated the batcave. Deploying countermeasures."_

A missiles pod came out.

"Defense system override," said Melody. "Authorization LK-4D4!"

Wait... That's the codename for Cyrax! Coincidence?

 _"System administrator Melody Jones. Retinal verification required."_

Brother Eye scanned Melody's eyes.

 _"identity confirmed. Standing down."_

"Brother Eye," said Selina. "Bring geo-sync comms online."

Brother Eye shows mug shots of Batman, Green Lantern, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, Aquaman, Black Canary, Green Arrow and The Flash.

"Bruce, the comms are yours."


	18. Prologue 2: Time to Evacuate

And Injustice For All 3

Prologue 2: Time to Evacuate

Batman was flying over Gotham City.

"Copy. Brother Eye, broadcast on the old Justice League band."

 _"Broadcasting..."_

Brother Eye shows the same screen from the batcave.

"We're back online, everyone. We have one hour to evacuate civilians before we engage Brainiac and his fleet."


	19. Prologue 3: Let's End This

And Injustice For All 3

Prologue 3: Let's End This

In Edenia, Chris was placed in an oasis by Jade and Tanya. He opened his eyes.

"What happened..."

"Poison Ivy infected you with her pheromones. Are you alright?" Asked Tanya.

"Yes, it's Melody I'm worried about."

"Tanya, Melody just contacted me. Batman and the others are about to evacuate civilians within the hour."

"Then we must go. Chris, let's end this."

Chris got dressed, completely cleansed. He flexed his arms and neck. "Let's rock."


	20. Chapter 16: Goddess of War

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 16: Goddess of War

Wonder Woman and Supergirl were flying over Metropolis. They see Brainiac's ship.

"Where should we start?" Asked Supergirl. "Diana, we don't have much time."

"Batman's strategy is all wrong. Delaying our offensive is pointless. It's one less hour before Brainiac sends us all to Hades. Saving these people could doom billions more."

"I can hear the people down there. All of them. They're afraid, like I was on Krypton. I look at and just think... we can give them hope."

The civilians were walking down the streets with the manhunters behind them until one of them was grabbed. They looked up to see Wonder Woman and Supergirl. Wonder Woman held the manhunter by the back of it's head and crushed it's skull. She then dropped it. The manhunters fired lasers at them. Wonder Woman fought the manhunters. Supergirl joined in.

"Why are they so afraid of us?"

Supergirl suddenly got blasted away, by Cheetah holding some kind of plasma rifle.

"Minerva..."

"Welcome back, Diana..."

Diana charged but the plasma shot blew her all the way to Ace of Clubs bar. The bartender pointed a double barreled shotgun before he pointed it at the door. It was frozen in solid ice. The door was then kicked down. Reverse Flash came out of nowhere and assaulted Diana.

"Your heart's so cold, Wonder Woman. Let's put you on ice." Captain Cold... He fired a ice beam but Diana deflected it and hit Reverse Flash instead.

"Nice rope-a-dope."

"Give up your code of honor, Snart? Why lower yourself to work with Grodd?"

"You're not so pure, Amazon. You "executed" Golden Glider. She was my sister!"

"A sister you led into a life of crime. She paid for your mistakes."

And so did Cold after a quick battle.

"My condolences."

Reverse Flash unthawed.

"Eobard Thawne, right? Barry said you're some kind of time traveler."

"Yeah, and let me tell you about your future. You think you're immortal, but in my time, Diana, you're quite dead."

Both fighters possess speed, but Wonder Woman managed to make Eobard hit the brakes.

"An oracle you are not."

Outside, Captain Cold awoke from his defeat only to be approached...

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei."

"That's a new one."

Captain Cold fights Sub-Zero. Unfortunately, Sub-Zero's cryomancy was too much for Cold. Back inside the bar, Diana finds herself covered with fear toxin.

"Diana." Superman arrived. "You're safe. Thank Rao."

"We have to find Kara. She's..."

"We will."

Superman held her close.

"Clark, there's no time for..."

"Please, I missed you."

"We can beat them, Kal. Brainiac, Batman, they both go down today."

"And we will rule side-by-side, as equals."

"As lovers."

What a fool she was. Superman blasted her with heat vision.

"I turned to you when Lois died. You took advantage, manipulated my grief..."

He pushed Diana on the wall.

"Turned me into something I wasn't meant to be!"

"That's not true. My love made you stronger."

"Is that what you tell yourself?"

Superman was stabbed through the gut.

"That's what Superman told me, Scarecrow."

Diana woke up, realizing it was just a dream.

"You're not afraid of Superman," said Scarecrow. "You're afraid you corrupted him. Brave hero. Your worst fear is becoming the villain of the story."

"To Hades with your mind games."

"Classic anger displacement. We should continue your therapy. Nightlight!"

Nightlight returns, much worse than before."

"Fear becomes you," she said. "After I destroy you, Melody is next!"

Diana fought as hard as she could, but Nightlight was too much. Chris, Melody, Jade and Tanya arrived to witness the battle.

"Nightlight!"

"Melody..."

"Stand down, Amazon. She's mine!" Melody walked past her.

"So you come to die, Melody?"

"Not today, not ever. I know Scarecrow revived you somehow, but this time, there will be no coming back!"

Melody fought Nightlight. Tanya and Jade joined in. Nightlight was quickly overwhelmed and just before Jade could deliver the fatal blow...

"No..."

Nightlight disappeared.

"I cannot kill again, Melody," Jade said.

"I know. You did the right thing. Your days as a assassin are beyond you now."

"Are you ok, Diana?" Asked Tanya.

"I'll be fine. Thanks, ladies."

"We have no time for salutations. Where's Supergirl?"

At the Metropolis Transit Station, Supergirl was clutching her stomach.

"Girl of Steel," Cheetah arrived. "Such a rare find. No wonder Brainiac wants you, dead or alive."

She used her claw finger to draw blood from Kara's face. "Kryptonians are vulnerable to magic. And these claws cut like magic."

Cheetah clawed into Kara's left side. Wonder Woman grabbed Cheetah and threw her down. Melody, Tanya and Jade were tending to Supergirl.

"Minerva. I'm surprised someone so feral still follows Grodd's orders."

"No, princess. I only joined Grodd to draw out my own quarry, you."

"A fool's errand. Like when you sought a God's power, but found a Cheetah's curse."

"More like the Cheetah's gift. I'm stronger, faster, and more thirsty, so thirsty... for Amazon blood."

A battle between these two began. Even though cheetah was a tough challenge, Wonder Woman defeats her.

"You curse can never be undone. This is the peace you deserve."

Diana grabbed Cheetah, ready to stab her, but got shot several times by Melody.

"You dare...!"

"Try not to speak. You're done here! And you, back to the zoo where you belong."

"Silly girl..."

Melody shot her. "That wasn't a warning, Cheetah! Begone or be dead!"

Cheetah left with a wounded shoulder.

"You ok, Blondie?" Harley Quinn!

"Harley, it's been a while."

"Who are these two?"

"This is Tanya and Jade."

"Harley, this is none of your business, clown," said Wonder Woman.

"You heard Bats, no killing."

"You lecture me? How much blood is on your hands, Quinn?"

"Buckets full, honey. But I was trying too hard to impress the wrong guy. Kinds like you with Superman."

That did it! She went after Harley, using her bracelet to deflect the bullets. She lunged her sword into Harley.

"No!" Supergirl charged towards Diana and punched her away. Melody tended to Harley.

"Kara..."

"She's losing too much blood. This will hurt... A lot."

"Even better."

Kara used her heat vision to heal the sound on Harley's left side. Wonder Woman approached Kara from behind.

"What do you think you're doing, Kara?"


	21. Chapter 17: Last Hope of Krypton

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 17: Last Hope of Krypton

"Stopping you from making a mistake," Kara replied.

"That lunatic deserves to die."

"Maybe, but she's defenseless. She's had no trial... You told me Amazons fought with honor."

Unlike Superman, Supergirl has a different moveset. She demonstrates her strength to Wonder Woman and defeats her.

Supergirl returned to Harley.

"She needs treatment right away," said Melody.

"I'll take care of her. Thank you, Melody..."

"Don't thank me just yet. Hurry."

Supergirl took Harley to the Fortress of Solitude. Superman was recharging his strength.

"Did you find anything?" Black Adam and Damian was asked.

"I analyzed the Kryptonian data, like you asked," Damian said. "You didn't miss anything. They just didn't have a answer for Brainiac."

"There has to be something. A blind spot, a weakness. Brute strength won't be enough."

"If your power is restored, I will leave for Kahndaq, prepare its defenses."

"Brainiac hasn't attacked yet?"

"The Rock of Eternity's magic hides Kahndaq from prying eyes, even Brainiac's. But I don't expect him to be fooled forever."

Supergirl arrives. "Kal, we need to talk."

"Give me a minute, both of you." Black Adam and Damian left.

"Damian told me what happened. Is Diana all right?"

"She's fine, but she was going to kill Harley. I've never seen her so cold-blooded..."

"Yes, it's unfortunate."

"What was she thinking?"

"It's unfortunate Diana chose to deal with Harley. More unfortunate that you got in the way."

"What?"

"The Joker sickened Harley's mind beyond healing. When she relapses, Innocents will die."

"Innocent people are dying now. She was helping us!"

"Don't be naive, Kara. Harley's a criminal. My only mistake was not dealing with her sooner."

"Diana said The Joker was executed. Were you the one who...?"

"I took one life to save millions."

"But it wasn't just one, Kal, wasn't it? How many?! Everywhere I go, people are afraid of this. Now I know why."

"It's not how I wanted things. But humans, they've been slaughtering each other for millennia. I stopped that violence. Humans need strong leadership. We have to save them from themselves."

"Who's son are you? Jor-El's Or General Zod's?"

Supergirl flew away.

"Hold on, Kara," said Damian.

"I'm realizing maybe your father locked you up for good reason."

"Superman is more of a father than Batman could ever be."

They fight. They were friends for a time, until Supergirl learned the truth. Damian was using Nightwing's style of combat with a staff. Up above, Starfire witnesses the battle and waited until it was over. Supergirl defeats him.

"Kal should be setting a better example."

"Thank you, Kara."

Kara turned around to see Starfire.

"Who are you?"

"I am Koriand'r, princess of Tamaran, but you can call me Starfire. Damian..."

"Kori..."

"Murderer of Dick Grayson..."

Supergirl couldn't believe what Starfire just revealed.

"You killed Dick Grayson?!"

"It was a accident!"

"This battle will not be an "accident" murderer!"

Starfire battled the weakened Damian. From what I understand, Damian killed Dick Grayson. I've yet to Wonder how or why, but Starfire beat him senseless. Meanwhile, Supergirl was attacked by Black Adam.

"You will submit, Kara Zor-El!"

Adam blasted Kara with lightning.

"Ever since you found me, everything you told me, half-truths, lies, to cover up your own evil..."

"You see the world as a child does. Good and evil are not constants. Their meaning's defined by those with power."

It's true that Black Adam took her in to his home of Kahndaq, but keeping his evil intentions away from Kara seemed pretty low to me, as he was beaten by Kara.

"Lucky for you, I find power in restraint."

"Kara, listen to me," said Superman. "With our power's, we can't hold back, or the ones we love pay the price."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. That I couldn't help you. But Metropolis wasn't your fault."

"I promised myself, never again."

"This isn't who we are. The House of El isn't ruled by fear."

"Hope isn't enough to save the world. Without me, they'd be dead."

Kara never thought fighting her own cousin was inevitable. Especially now since she had just learned of his Regime and its downfall. The death of The Joker, as well as Billy Batson, the original Green Arrow, and Lex Luthor. It took all of Kara's might to bring him down.

"I can help you..."

"Think about all you've lost, Kara." Black Adam and Damian are behind her.

"What if you could've saved Krypton?"

"I think about it everyday."

"Then stand with me."

Rumbling can be heard from outside.

"It's Brainiac. He's extracting the cities early!"

"Then we fight back," said Adam. "I must go to protect Kahndaq"

"We're heading to Metropolis."

"What about her?" Asked Damian.

"All that matters now is stopping Brainiac. After this is over, you must choose. You're either with me or against me."

In Metropolis, Brainiac's ship hovers over the city, covering it in darkness. A blue beam struck the city, creating a suction, Kent Nelson, aka Doctor Fate sees the horror of the city itself. He sees the ship, then sees a woman on the ground. He wanted to lend a hand, but the helm, Nabu, denied it.

"Why can't I stop this? Why won't you let me fight back? How can there be order if Brainiac wins?"

"Humanity breeds chaos. Brainiac is order."

Just a few miles away, Raiden was on a rooftop, overlooking the city being overtaken by Brainiac.

"Metropolis has fallen again, before the coming storm. There must be some way to stop him."

Meanwhile, Batman, joined by Chris and Catwoman have entered Metropolis via batplane.

"Superman and Supergirl are almost there. The others are attacking the fleet. Should we be in Gotham?"

"Brainiac controls the entire fleet from that ship. Take him down, take them all down.," said Batman.

"Contacts! Dead ahead!" Chris was looking through the HW armband.

The ship was sending in small ships. Batman attacked most of them. Superman and Supergirl were on the assault as well.

"Bruce, they left us a opening," Chris said.

"Locking on the Skull ship."

Batman launched a few rockets. Inside the ship, Brainiac was watching as his ship was attacked.

"Shields."

The ship activated the shields.

"Great. The ship's shields have been activated."

The shields also spewed an electromagnetic pulse that caused the batplane to fall.

"Prepare to eject!"

Superman caught the batplane.

"No need. Superman caught us," Chris said.

"You're welcome." He flipped the plane over.

"What just happened?"

"Brainiac's force field has created a concussive feedback loop." Batman answered.

"So the harder we hit, the harder it hits back..."

Kara zoomed past him. She tried to punch it, but the force field stunned her. Superman tried to save her but was stunned as well. The force field blew them away.

"The Kryptonians are incapacitated. Complete the extraction."

Metropolis was being sucked away in to the ship. Raiden continued watching as Melody, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Tanya and Jade arrived.

"We have to do something Raiden," said Jade. Starfire and another blonde make an appearance.

"Melody, you, Starfire & Power Girl head to Africa and find Vixen. Jade, Tanya, Queen Sindel requested your presence in Edenia. "

"What about Chris?" Asked Melody.

"He is with Batman. Once you find Vixen, return here and join him."

"We can get to Africa faster," said Karen Starr of Earth 2, aka Power Girl.

"Let's do it. We must hurry. I'll never forgive myself if Chris dies."

"We will protect you both," said Starfire. "Come, we are running out of time."


	22. Chapter 18: 3 Kings

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 18: 3 Kings

Superman and Supergirl were unconscious somewhere in the countryside. Superman was the first to wake up. He sees Kara and uses his x-ray vision. Her heart was beating so she's alive. He looks up to see Brainiac's ship and headed over there. On his way he sees Metropolis gone again, even with Batman's efforts on restoring it. He hits the ship but it's electromagnetic pulse stuns him each time.

"Superman," said Batman from his plane. "The force field concentrates it's energy at your point of attack. Move faster than it can, and you may break through."

"Got it."

Superman strikes the ship and moves to the other side, striking it again, rinse and repeat. Inside, Brainiac was impressed... somewhat.

"Creative, but insufficient. Decrease shield refresh interval to 10 picoseconds."

The last hit sent Superman flying again, creating another crater. He slowly got up. The ship's tendrils fired a beam of energy at him. Supergirl sees this and flew to his aid. But unfortunately, the beams overflowed, creating a massive explosion, which caused Batman's plane to fly in a different direction and Supergirl to be blown away.

"Kal!"

Supergirl flew to the crater...

Batman's plane flew down. The latch opened. Batman, Catwoman and Chris came out of the plane. They were unaware that The Flash was nearby. They walked to Supergirl.

"I couldn't find his body. Can't hear his heartbeat. I was supposed to protect him, from this, from you. And now he's gone. I'm sure that's the best news you've heard all day."

"I'll miss him too," Batman said.

"You mean that?"

"He was a good friend. I trusted him with my life. But The Joker got to him. And I wasn't there to stop it. I lost my friend Clark, and I've missed him ever since."

A portal opened and out came Cyborg, Green Lantern and Aquaman.

"Atlantis?"

"Gone," Aquaman replied sadly. "I did not listen. Now we all die together."

"No one is giving up just yet," said Chris.

"Any news from Blue Beetle or Firestorm?" Batman asked.

"This is your fault, Bruce!"

Wonder Woman and Black Adam arrived, pointing the accusing finger on Batman.

"Kal and I would've beaten Brainiac. You should've followed our lead!"

"I would agree on that if you found his weak point, Diana," said Chris.

"You question me, Chris? Why are you here?"

"I only belong where there is Injustice."

"Then we need a plan," said Cyborg.

"We need action, not plans," Chris countered.

"Millions of people are trapped in that ship," Supergirl added. "We have to save them."

"Such discord..."

They all looked up to see Brainiac in holographic form.

*No wonder humans have yet to expand their civilization beyond the confines of this tiny planet."

"You come here to gloat?" Chris asked.

"My betas are taking position all across your planet. In one hour they will explode in unison, burning the Earth's atmosphere, rendering the world a barren moon, unless... you surrender Kara Zor-El. She is the sole survivor, and my last opportunity to study the effect of the yellow on Kryptonite cells. Surrender her and I will spare this planet."

"Even if I thought you'd honor that deal, we wouldn't take it," said Batman.

"You have one hour to reconsider." Brainiac disappears.

"Thanks for giving the new girl a chance. Maybe I should go."

"No, Kara," said Chris. "If you go, he will vivasect you. You and Kal-El are the last survivors of Krypton. Superman may have been a dictator. I've even seen him kill Lex Luthor via live broadcast. I wanted to question him, but he flew away."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"He would've killed me as well. I am not from this world, and neither is Melody."

"We need to find a way to take down Brainiac's shields. We have to."

"We could try shorting them out. But we'll need a insane amount of power," said Cyborg.

"Perhaps science is not the answer," said Black Adam.

"In other words," Chris added. "Magic provides what science cannot."

"So he might be vulnerable to a magic-based attack?" Batman asked.

"I can drive the immense power from the Rock of Eternity through the gateway in Kahndaq. But I need a artifact, a medium to channel it. Something that can withstand the power."

"How about the trident of Atlantis?" Aquaman offered.

"Yes... that could work."

"We get the shields down," said Catwoman. " Then what? Cyborg said Brainiac controls the ship with his thoughts."

"But I did cut him off from Brother Eye," Cyborg added. "It's possible I could make a signal disruptor that blocks his neural network. If the shield is down, we can disarm the Beta bombs."

"Then that's our plan," said Batman. Aquaman, Adam, get to Kahndaq."

Lightning struck nearby. Raiden has appeared.

"Chris, I request an audience."

"Raiden. What's going on?"

"Jade and Tanya have descended to Africa to find Vixen. Melody is with them."

"You should go, Chris," said Batman.

"I will. I won't be long."

Chris joined Raiden and took a portal to Africa.

Kahndaq

"The Rock of Eternity is hidden in a pocket dimension. I've refrained from opening the gateway to it since Brainiac's invasion."

"Because it would draw his eye?" Asked Aquaman.

"Precisely. Once the door is opened, it's only a matter of time before Brainiac attacks."

"A fight I'll look forward to."

Adam steps towards the monolith. "Ancient ones, unveil the golden path to me. In your names... Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton, Mehen..."

Lightning struck Adam and the blast shot from his chest to the monolith. In Brainiac's ship, Gorilla Grodd was watching from the hologram.

"Black Adam has revealed Kahndaq's power, and its location," said Brainiac. "The Society will obtain a sample of the Rock of Eternity for me. I wish to study Earth's so-called "magic."

"The Society is disbanded," said Grodd. "They thought the Earth was theirs to conquer, not yours to destroy."

"And you, Grodd?"

"Earth can go to hell. I serve Brainiac."

"As you should. I will give you new soldiers. Bring me that sample before the Earth is destroyed. And your loyalty will be greatly rewarded."

Grodd bowed and went on his way.

Adam finished opening the gateway. "We must act quickly."

"Don't bother. There's no time left." Black Canary and Green Arrow... under Grodd's control.

Adam closed the gateway.

" _An Extractor Ship is on its way,"_ Dinah said, using Grodd's voice with mix of hers. " _"Kahndaq will be Brainiac's."_

 _"_ Using pawns, Grodd?" Asked Aquaman.

 _"Pawns can achieve great victories if you're willing to sacrifice them!"_

Aquaman battles Dinah. Grodd is controlling both her and Oliver. Although Dinah is quite skilled, she was no match for the King of Atlantis.

"This king isn't easily captured."

He rushes to Adam. They see one of the ships.

 **"Here comes the cavalry,"** said Ollie, using Grodd's voice mixed with his. " **Fitting that you two die together. The last of mankind's monarchs."**

"What kind of ruler sacrifices his own people for Brainiac?"

 **"My loyalty isn't to Brainiac or Gorilla City, it's to myself. I'll wait until that alien exposes his weakness, and kill him. With his ship, I'll be unstoppable."**

"I've had my fill of Grodd's charade," said Adam. "Your hubris will be your undoing."

" **It is not hubris when one is truly exceptional."**

As they battle, Black Adam could have sworn Grodd's intentions. Apparently, he plans to kill Brainiac and take over his ship. But Adam has the power of 6 gods and all of them were put to good use in this battle.

"Exceptional is not the word I'd use."

Adam tries to open the gateway again. Blue Beetle suddenly arrived.

"Blue Beetle," Aquaman was surprised. "We thought you were dead."

"Scarab's pretty hard to kill. Batman told me you needed a hand. Consider me your sidekick."

"Come along."

The trio entered the gateway. They find themselves at the Rock of Eternity. They walked towards what appears to be Black Adam's seat.

"How will this work?" Aquaman asked.

"We imbue your trident with a spark of the Rock's power. When it's full might is released, it will seek out your weapon. Your thoughts will guide the wizard's power to its final target."

"I am ready."

Aquaman gave Adam his trident. He bathed himself with the living lightning until he was shot by Blue Beetle unexpectedly.

"Beetle! What are you doing?"

"My bidding." Grodd comes out of hiding.

"A sleeper agent," said Adam. "To lead you here."

"Despite the power of the Scarab, the boy was easily manipulated. Now, Jaime, kill them!"

Using Jaime's voice with his, " **This armor is wasted on a child. When we're finished, I'll tear the Scarab from his body and make his powers my own."**

Aquaman would hate himself later for combatting a child, but he had no choice. He didn't use his full power, but managed to take him out.

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

Black Adam shot lightning at Grodd. But Grodd used his telekinesis to counter it. A gorilla with telekinesis... Now I've seen everything.

"Look at at us. 3 Kings."

"A king, Grodd? You're a brute." Said Aquaman.

"A true leader serves his people," said Adam. "You only serve yourself."

"Be that as it may, but I will be the one to leave this cave."

Black Adam stepped up, only to be crushed by stalagmites from above via Grodd's telekinesis.

"You hurt my people, Grodd. In their name, I will have justice."

He battles Grodd. I'll never understand why a gorilla would possess telekinesis, but did you expect Aquaman to fall to the likes of him? Nope.

"Not the day to test my resolve."

Adam awoke, getting the stalagmites off of him. He and Aquaman approached Grodd.

"Stupid... humans..."

Aquaman stabbed Grodd with his trident.

"The people of Atlantis demand justice." He removed the trident.

"Against Brainiac? I've seen his mind, felt his power, he cannot be stopped..."

"But you can..."

Aquaman stabbed him again. Grodd is dead. His death released the hold on Dinah and Ollie.

"How's your head?" She asked.

"Empty."

"So not much is changed."

The gateway opened...

"Out of the way!" Aquaman rushed far from the gateway. He smashed the trident's hilt, while Adam sits on his throne, using his living lightning. The power intensified.

"SHAZAM!"

The lightning shot from him, through the gateway to Aquaman. With a triumphant scream, he points the trident up into the sky.

Meanwhile back in the crater...

"Cyborg, where's that signal disruptor?" Batman asked.

"Coming at you."

Cyborg appeared via teleportation and tossed the disruptor at him.

"All you have to do is pull the trigger, but it only jams a local area, so you need to be in arm's length of Brainiac."

Supergirl cracked her knuckles. "Good."

A series of lightning bolts cracked into the sky. That same lightning from Kahndaq reached Brainiac's ship. The lightning caused the shields to be disabled.

"Supergirl, with me. Victor, help the other fight those Betas."

Batman takes flight with Supergirl following. They made their way to Brainiac's ship and gained entrance from the ship's extractor system underneath. One of the ships shot the batplane down but we're able to stop the landing. Batman punched his way out. As he got off, huge numbers of manhunters walked towards him. But they were evaporated by Supergirl's heat vision. They trekked together.

"The signal gets stronger this way."

Supergirl felt a dizzying sensation.

"What is it?"

"Voices... billions of them."

The door opened as they slowly walked in. What they saw was a series of orbs, or in Brainiac's case, his collection of a billion worlds.

"So many languages... The Kryptonians."

She reached out to the one orb containing Argo City and Kandor, cities of Krypton.

"Kandor, Argo City!. Home... We have to help them."

"I'm not sure we can," said Batman.

"There has to be way..."

Tendrils approached them both and wrapped around them. Supergirl tried cutting herself loose with heat vision, but it was no use. Manhunters have arrived. A tendril scanned throughout Supergirl's body. Brainiac approached her.

"Kara Zor-El. Until recently, I had thought my collection of Krypton to be complete. Your capture will make it so."

Supergirl was pulled into a wall...

Brainiac turns his attention to Batman.

"You have failed in every effort to oppose me. You are not exceptional. Merely a ordinary specimen of a primitive species. Dispose of him."

A manhunter moved its hand, open up and revealed a spear, similar to what Scorpion had in the first Mortal Kombat movie where he fought Johnny Cage. A spear launched, but suddenly, Superman arrived in a impressive fashion, disposing of the manhunters. He freed Batman as he was hoisted up.

"And I thought I could make a entrance."

"Where's Kara?"

"Captured. Somewhere aboard. We'll find her, but we have 20 minutes until Brainiac's Betas scorch the Earth."

"Why aren't the others here?"

"They're attacking the Betas, in case we don't pull through. Chris is in Africa with Raiden. We should hear from him soon."

"We will."


	23. Prologue 4: New Allies

And Injustice For All 3

Prologue: New Allies

In South Africa, Chris meets up with Melody.

"Are you ok, Melody?"

"I've met a lot of people willing to help. Follow me."

They entered a headquarters nearby. He sees a bunch of people discussing. These people are Jefferson Pierce aka Black Black Lightning, Power Girl, Vixen, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Starfire, Red Hood, June Moone aka the Enchantress and a few others.

"Melody." Power Girl approached them along with Jade and Tanya.

"Chris, this is Karen Starr of Earth 2 aka Power Girl. She's also a Kryptonian."

"And i thought Superman and Supergirl were the only ones."

"I only came to talk to Kal-El," said Power Girl.

The others gathered.

"Guys, Chris and I have been in this world since Doctor Fate brought us here. He believed that Chris, my love, can save this world. But unfortunately, a warrior cannot survive without allies. This is John Stewart, the original Green Lantern.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Chris.

"Melody is quite adept in her fighting style," said John.

"You know Hal Jordan?"

"I do. He was a Yellow Lantern."

"Now he's a Green Lantern."

"I respect the Corp, not him. Jay Garrick, reporting for duty."

"This is June Moone, Mari McCabe aka Vixen, of course you know Princess Koriand'r aka Starfire, Jason Todd aka Red Hood."

"Jason Todd. Pleased to beat you."

"What's with the helmet?"

"Must be a resurrection thing. Are you familiar with the Lazarus Pit?"

"I've heard of this guy named Ra's Al Ghul."

"He basically saved my life."

"Your resurrection would be short-lived if we don't stop Brainiac," said Melody. "Listen, we need to return to Metropolis. It's time we put an end to Brainiac's invasion. Time is running out."

"We must leave now, " said June.

"Raiden, we are ready."

"Scorpion, Sub-Zero, you're with me. Jade, Tanya, Power Girl Vixen and Starfire, return with Chris and Melody. The rest of you head to Metropolis and aid in the fight against Brainiac's Betas."

After Raiden makes his announcement, they all went into their destinations. Chris and his group arrived in Metropolis.

"So Melody, where did you land a handsome man like Chris?" Power Girl asked.

"Let's just say me and Starfire were talking," she replied.

"It's always nice to see you two saving the world," said Vixen.

"We need to act quickly, though. If Batman and Superman perish in that ship, it'd be up to us."


	24. Chapter 19: The World's Finest

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 19: The World's Finest

Batman and Superman, two of DC Comic's finest, proceeds onward until they found Firestorm. But something was different.

"Firestorm, what happened to you?: Batman asked.

" **Brainiac unified our dueling minds. No longer divided. We think as one..."**

"He's your walking bomb," said Superman. "How do we get past him?"

Firestorm blasted energy when Superman flew past him. Firestorm grabbed his leg as Batman was grappled by Swamp Thing. He threw Batman down and away. Superman grabbed him and on to safety.

"Swamp Thing, too?"

 **"Brainiac has unlocked the Green's power. He has mastered the Firestorm Matrix. All knowledge will be subsumed under his collection."**

"I've heard enough about Brainiac and his collection," said Superman. "You talked a big game back at my cell. Let's see how you stack up."

" **Your immense power is finite. The Firestorm Matrix has no limits."**

Superman fights Firestorm as Batman fought Swamp Thing. Considering they are under Brainiac's control, Superman believed a test was in order for Firestorm. Firestorm failed...

"We just found your limit."

Batman and Swamp Thing were still fighting until Batman clotheslined him. Swamp Thing was soon accompanied by the man hunters.

"You have a plan?" Superman asked Batman.

"It's a work in progress, but I might be able to restore them."

Superman leaped into the air and fired his heat vision, but the manhunters shielded themselves. Batman ran towards Swamp Thing.

"That's new."

After a quick exchange of words, Batman fought Swamp Thing again. However, Swamp Thing, despite being controlled by Brainiac, was greatly weakened and Batman managed to defeat him again.

"Let's set you free."

Superman made quick work on the manhunters and collected Firestorm, placing him next to Swamp Thing. Batman used a disruption device Cyborg gave him.

"It should disrupt their with Brainiac."

Superman uses his x-ray vision.

"Firestorm's brain patterns are changing, but I can't read what happening to Swamp Thing."

"Jason? Professor Stein?"

"We're here. We're here. What happened?"

"Brainiac added a third mind to your head."

"Like we needed that?"

Swamp Thing woke up.

"What is this place?"

"Brainiac's ship. Firestorm will get you back to Terra firma. Report to Hal. He'll need help fighting Brainiac's suicide Betas."

"Sounds like a job for Firestorm. Good luck."

Batman and Superman went searching for Brainiac. Superman flew around using x-ray vision.

"The ships walls are lined with lead."

A gold portal opened, which can only mean one thing. Doctor Fate has arrived.

"Bruce Wayne of Earth. Kal-El of Krypton. Your battles echo across the universe. Your war has had consequences neither of you could foresee. The Chaos you spread is a cancer upon the cosmos. Only Brainiac can establish order..."

Superman faces Doctor Fate, despite his hatred for magic, but he told Batman he'll manage, and he did, all the while Batman seeks out Brainiac.

"I'll carve out my own destiny."

The helm of Nabu was taken off. Batman handed it to Superman. He use his strength to crush it. He dropped it on the ground.

"The Lords of Order... theirs voices are gone," said Kent Nelson.

"It's over, Kent."

"I'm sorry for attacking. The Helm commanded me."

"They can't command you anymore," said Superman.

"Both of you have defied fate. Courted chaos. But now, seeing you two work together, you must keep order, or the Lords will impose it. If not through Brainiac, then..."

A tendril impaled Kent from behind through his chest. He was lifted into the air and took him against the wall he was absorbed the same way Supergirl was.

"Even a magical being like Doctor Fate recognizes my superiority," said Brainiac, hovering behind them. "In time, the entire universe will adhere to my design."

"Unless we stop you," said Batman.

"I offer nothing less than deliverance. Your environment is poisoned. You civilization has exhausted its resources. The Earth's decline cannot be reversed."

"We'll find a way."

"We always do," Superman agreed and they both charged against Brainiac, but collector of worlds has the distinct advantage. He wrapped the tendrils around Batman's neck, and then threw him away. Superman charged towards him but Brainiac punched him away.

"Earth's time is up."

"Where's Kara," asked Superman

"Being vivisected. She has already taught me much about the nature of their powers."

"I match your strength. You cannot match my intellect. You are only a Kryptonian, of which I've killed millions!"

Superman battles Brainiac. This is what Superman wanted to do in order to protect Earth, even though dictatorship isn't the correct choice. but after an war of epic proportions, Superman wins!

"The attacks on the fleet are weakening him. I could feel him losing dream as we fought.

"We'll cut him off from the Betas," said Batman.

Batman used the disruption device on Brainiac. Meanwhile in a vivisection room, Supergirl was shackled on the bed when a manhunter approaches her. The manhunter unsheathes its vivisection blade until it was shot down by Melody. She used her HW armband to break apart the shackles, freeing Supergirl.

"Kara, are you ok?"

"Melody..."

"Brainiac is finished. Batman has cut off the link to the Betas."

"I never got the chance to know you better. You saved your world from that Elder God..."

"A proven fact, Supergirl," said Raiden appearing in a form of lightning as usual. "Even a human is capable of stopping evil."

"Come with us, Kara," said Tanya. "Batman and Superman are waiting."

Outside, small ships around Brainiac's ship began to fall. Back inside,...

"This is Batman. Brainiac is down."

"The disruptor worked, all the Betas are shutting down."

"We did it," said Superman. "Now to find Kara."

The ship starts to malfunction.

"What's going on?" Jade asked.

"Brainiac's mind is the ship's CPU," Melody replied. "Apparently, he doesn't have a backup system."

Brainiac's ship began descending towards Earth.

""If we crash, all the cities preserved onboard..." Said Raiden

"Destroyed." Melody finished.

Superman saw Brainiac's seat and sat down.

"Clark..."

"You said yourself, Bruce. This ship is controlled by pure thought."

Superman took two tendrils with both hands.

"This could kill you."

"Sounds like a job for me..."

He placed the tendrils on both sides of his head. The ship was descending faster. Raiden evacuated everyone from the ship back to Earth. Batman was holding on for dear life. The ship entered Earth, barely missing the buildings. Melody and the gang saw this on the rooftop of the building the ship passed by. It was going back up.

"Create a bypass loop. Put the ship on autopilot."

"My ship!" Brainiac' awoke, furious. "You will not destroy my collection!"

He knocked Batman unconscious.

*Relinquish my ship!"

Brainiac was suddenly attacked behind with heat vision by Supergirl. Brainiac slowly recovered.

"You will regret that."

Just as Brainiac was about to lay the fatal blow on Supergirl, he gets a .50 Action Express bullet from behind, courtesy of Melody.

"It's over, Brainiac!"

"You are persistent, but primitive theatrics cannot save you."

While Superman was controlling the ship, Melody combats Brainiac. To her surprise, Brainiac was weakened by the broken link of his Betas. He was still quite a challenge to her, but her training with the Homefront Warriors had paid off. Brainiac witnessed firsthand Melody's power. She may be human, but she is battle-hardened to the core. Brainiac tried many tactics, but Melody had a answer for his mistakes and floors him.

"There is such a thing called limitation of knowledge. I seem to have found it."

Batman awoke as did Supergirl. She sees Brainiac on the ground. They see Superman about to restore the stolen cities.

"We need to get you out of there.," Said Batman.

"Not yet. The cities..."

Suddenly, the cities as part of Brainiac's collection began to disappear. The cities were returned.

Batman and Supergirl were watching the city in holographic form. Wonder Woman, the Flash and Green Lantern joined them. Superman suddenly collapsed.

"Superman." Melody ran to him. "Are you alright?"

Aquaman and Black Adam showed up.

"I thought it was too late, but I can feel the heartbeat of Atlantis. Brainiac's work is undone."

"Not all of it," said Superman. "I couldn't save everyone."

"You did what you could, " said Melody. "It's hard as a superhero to do just that. In my world, the Homefront Warriors do everything in our power to protect the world, but even we cannot save everyone either. Even if we did, there's always another war to fight."

"I may have misjudged you, Melody," Wonder Woman says. "You rely on skill than power. One person can make a difference, but you can't survive warfare on your own."

"This is true."

"Some cities are still trapped in the collection. Others were lost," said Batman. "Wiped from the ship's memory. Metropolis, Coast City..."

"But we can still save them, right?" Hal asked. Carol? My family?"

"I'm sorry, Hal."

Wonder Woman and Supergirl houses Superman up.

"First Krypton, now Earth. No other world should suffer this."

Superman sees the fallen Brainiac and walked toward him.

"Clark, no. Even if I agreed that he should die, we need him in order to restore the rest of the cities."

"No we don't. With more time and Cyborg's help the ship will obey me."

Melody couldn't believe what she heard.

"Or we can lose more cities."

"Bruce is right," Barry Allen agrees. "We can't be sure."

"What we can be sure of is that Brainiac puts everyone else at risk," said Aquaman.

"This is no different than The Joker," said Diana. "If you'd killed him, we might..."

"It was never that simple, Diana," Bruce interrupted.

"Yes it is, Bruce. Metropolis and Coast City are gone. How many more innocent people die before you accepts that some lives need to be taken?"

Melody shot him with a concussive projectile from her armband.

"No life should ever be taken for any reason," said Melody.

"My powers..."

"Concussion dart. Courtesy of the Homefront Warriors, Clark. Stay down. Enough exposure will depower you permanently."

"This madness has to end."

"Yes, with you imprisoned, where you belong. Dictatorship isn't the correct choice to preserve Earth's protection."

"Who are you to judge me?"

"A soldier who happens to know a thing or two about evil.


	25. Chapter 20: Absolute Justice

And Injustice For All 3

Chapter 20: Absolute Justice

A battle began between Melody and Superman. Superman had the advantage early on until Supergirl stops him. He has Melody by the throat lifting her in the air.

"You don't want to do this."

Green Lantern attacked Superman from behind, releasing Melody.

"Melody, this is not your fight," said Batman.

"This has been my fight for too long, Bruce. You are responsible for bringing me and Chris here. This is my fight, and I will finish it!"

"Stop, Clark! It's over," said Hal.

Wonder Woman unsheathes her sword but The Flash grappled her from behind. Diana elbowed him in the face. Hal was ready when Black Adam took Supergirl. Aquaman fought Batman with his trident. Batman unleased a smoke grenade, and then kicked him down. Superman punched Hal away. Melody knees Diana in the jaw and super kicked her down. Green Lantern shielded himself using his ring but Superman broke the shield. Hal created a hand that grabbed Superman and threw him out of Brainiac's ship and flew after him. Aquaman and Batman continued fighting. Aquaman mentioned that Bruce never understood Atlantis as a ancient world with an old fashioned sense of Justice. But Batman floors him.

"Atlantis needs to get with the times."

Unwilling to give up, Aquaman continued fighting until Batman took his trident and stabbed him in the left thigh with it.

"I'm tired of this, Arthur."

Black Adam blasted lightning at Supergirl. Batman tried to stop him but was hit with lightning. He did not count on Melody dropkicking him from behind. Rather than fighting her, he continued with Batman. Melody tended to Supergirl. Black Adam took Batman out of the hole on Brainiac's ship outside. The Flash defeated Wonder Woman and joined Melody and Supergirl.

"She'll be ok."

"Batman knew he'd double-crossed have to move!"

Above Gotham City, Black Adam had Batman close to him.

"There's no escape."

Batman headbutts him.

"You wish to fall? So be it."

Adam dropped Batman. As he was descending down, he used his cape to glide down to safety. He finds himself at the theater. Black Adam arrived, cross armed.

"Go back to Kahndaq, Adam. Stay here and you'll be prosecuted."

"You'd have to capture me, Batman. I've underestimated you for the last time."

The fight continued. However, Black Adam found himself on the receiving end of the punishment and fell.

"All that ancient wisdom. Wasted."

He contacts Supergirl.

"Supergirl, where are you?"

"They're following me."

"Lead them to the batcave."

Batman's batmobile arrived heading towards him. He enters in a unique fashion by somersaulting inside and took off to the batcave. Inside, he worked on a touchscreen. It activated a tube with the brand new batsuit. Supergirl was running where Brother Eye was located heading towards the Gotham Subway. Then she stopped.

"She led us to him," said Wonder Woman.

"It's no accident you led us here."

"Of course it isn't."

Batman landed behind them.

"I warned him about Diana," said Supergirl. " But I didn't believe you'd turn on me."

Wonder Woman unsheathes her sword.

*This is the last time, Bruce. No more secrets. No more schemes."

"Schemes? I'm not the one who stoked Clark's fears."

A fight began.

"To pacify man's world, Kal needed steel, not compassion."

"But you didn't bring peace. You started a war!"

A classic showdown which ended with Diane defeated.

"Your war is over."

Superman must've defeated Supergirl.

"Fighting on the same side. It felt like old times. But I guess we both knew it would end this way."

"You remember that night? When you told me Lois was pregnant?"

"You knew. Even before I said anything."

"That was a good memory."

"From another lifetime."

"I miss the people we were then."

"Me too."

And just like that, Superman sucker punched him. He ended up back in the batcave.

"Quite, Bruce. You can't win!"

*You of all people know, Clark. I never quit!"

The final battle has begun. Two best friends turned enemies. Even before the first Injustice, Clark was ecstatic about Lois's pregnancy, before The Joker took it away when he nuked Metropolis. This caused Superman to become a dictator, but rumor has it that Wonder Woman convinced him that Justice required order, even if it means going so far as to killing criminals. Batman was forced to form an insurgency of the prime heroes in a coming struggle against the Regime. The insurgency were victorious thanks to Prime Superman when he defeated his Regime clone at the Fortress of Solitude. 5 years later, Brainiac attacked, and Batman was forced to swallow his pride and ally with Superman to take Brainiac down. With Brainiac's threat now gone thanks to Melody, he knew Superman would double-cross him. This isn't a battle where skill and equality are involved, it's about one of the two things: Absolute Power and Absolute Justice, a balance between them both fall under question with their war against each other. Superman is known as the Man of Steel, with powerful heat vision, super breath, flight, invulnerability except for magic, and powerful punches. Batman is known as the World's greatest detective, an expert of powerful martial arts of many forms most people find impossible to perfect. He relies more of gadgetry to fight crime. He also incapacitates criminals rather than killing them. Now, a classic showdown between them two took both men to their limits, but Batman can clearly that see Clark never took the time to grieve over Lois and Metropolis. This epiphany led to fall by Batman's fists. Superman was defeated, but he fight took a tremendous toll in Batman as well. Supergirl, accompanied by Melody witnessed the epic clash from the distance.

"Bruce."

"Is he..."

"He'll be out for a while. I'm sorry, Kara."

"For what?"

"I couldn't save him."

"Reasoning with him was pointless from the start," said Melody.

"I know, I'm sorry, Melody. For dragging you and Chris into this. This was my war, and you two were caught in the middle."

"This is not the first time I've been to war. I see bloodshed all around me all the time. It's a never-ending story with no epilogue. Believe me."

"Melody," Kara took Melody's hand. "Thank you. When we fought, I learned much more about you. If you knew that Brainiac would attack your world, you would stop him. And you did just that, and you basically saved your world from his tyranny."

"You don't know the half of it.."


	26. Epilogue

And Injustice For All 3

Epilogue

At the Fortress of Solitude, Superman was shackled in a white prison outfit. Chris and Melody were with Batman. The solar receptors seems to have stripped him of his power.

"Kara, it's safe now."

Supergirl flew down towards him.

"Even without my powers, the Phantom Zone can't hold me. I'll be back."

"We'll be ready."

Batman opens a portal to the Phantom Zone.

"Kal, I wish..."

"We were family, Kara."

"We still are. I hope someday you'll see that."

Superman turns around and before he entered the portal, he took one last look at Bruce, Chris and Melody.

"Are you ok, Kara?" Chris asked.

"No. This symbol should give people hope. He made them fear it."

"That symbol's meaning is up to the person who wears it," Batman added. "When Clark and I formed the Justice League, we did not government people, we protect them, plans and simple. Maybe... we can use a team like that. Welcome to the Circle of Trust."

He offered his hand to her. She accepted.

"As for you two, your mission is complete. It's time to return home."

"It's about time," Melody said calmly.

"You, Melody. You faced off against Brainiac. Your bravery was something only a mere human can ascertain. You saved your world his evil if he were to invade it."

*It is a honor, Bruce. I wish you well."

"And Chris, you fought alongside me during the Regime war. I understand that you and Melody will bring peace to your world."

"As I've done in the past," he said. "There's no change in that."

They shook hands.

"Time for you two to return home."

Batman created a portal and the two heroes of the Homefront Warriors entered. They find themselves back home, where Jade and Tanya stood.

"Welcome back, Chris, Melody." Said Tanya.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I believe a celebration is in order," said Jade. *Come with us to Edenia. We want to greatly "reward" you.😉

The Edenia a took both heroes to Edenia. What awaits them will soon be discovered.

THE END

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _ **There will be a few bonuses for Chris and Melody. I've had quite a workout with this story, but I still have more to do on And Injustice For All 2. I'm very happy this one is finished, with a few bonuses to take care of. Stay tuned for those. This is ya boy, cw2k. I'm out.**_


	27. Bonus 1: The Queen and Her Daughter

And Injustice For All 3

Bonus 1: The Queen and Her Daughter (Sindel & Kitana)

Chris and Melody arrived in Edenia. They found themselves inside the palace

"Chris, Melody. Welcome." It was Queen Sindel with Kitana.

"Greetings, your highness." Said Chris.

"Melody, Jade told me you defeated Brainiac. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be honest, I was expecting a challenge. But..."

"Come with us," said kitana.

They led the duo to Sindel's Chambers. Kitana approached Chris and kisses him.

"Let us reward you greatly."

Kitana took his pants off and gave him a blowjob. Melody caught a glimpse of his member and her mouth watered. Sindel lip locks him and strips naked. She looked magnificent. Her busts look terrific. He massaged her breasts as kitana deepthroated. Melody was caressing her vagina. Sindel laid down as Chris was kicking her vagina. Melody face sat Sindel, giving her a taste of her chocolate. She kisses Chris passionately. Kitana got off. Chris got between Sindel's thighs and entered her vagina. Melody lip locked him as he pumped deep into Sindel. Kitana laid beside them to watch the action. Melody laid down and lip locked Kitana. Chris was lip locking Sindel as he pumped into Sindel with a mix of speed and power. she moaned loud. After a few minutes, Sindel bounced on him. Kitana was getting a taste of chocolate between Melody's thighs.

"I'm cumming, Sindel!"

He shot his load into Sindel. They kissed. He then got behind Kitana and entered her. He went deep and gently. He massaged her breasts. Kitana moaned at Chris's loving embrace. He pumped hard into her. Melody climaxed after fingering herself. Kitana bounced in a reverse cowgirl position. She kisses Chris. He rubbed all over her body. Chris shot his load again into Kitana.

"Stay with us tonight," said Kitana.

"We'd love to," said Melody. The four stayed with the princess and the queen. The loving continued well into the night.


	28. Bonus 2: Friends & Lovers

And Injustice For All 3

Bonus 2: Friends & Lovers (Tanya & Jade)

In the morning, Chris and Melody enjoyed breakfast with the royal family. They then traveled through the forests. Me!ody was intrigued by Edenia's exquisite beauty. Eventually, they found Jade and Tanya resting in a spa.

"Hey, ladies," Melody called.

"Chris! Melody! Welcome," said Jade with a smile.

"Come to join us?" Tanya asked. The spa had steam coming out of the water. It comes with a intoxicating scent. Melody smelled it a mile away. Chris and Melody joined them. Both Jade and Tanya were naked. Jade held Chris close and kissed him. She stroked him as Melody lip locks Tanya

"Come, daddy," said Jade. He took Jade against the wall, lip locks her and enters her vagina. He went deep into her, caressing her thick luscious and Melody kept lip locking and playing with their breasts. Chris pumped deeper into Jade with their lips attacking each other. Jade moaned loud as he kissed her neck. He kicked around her breasts, holding her hips. She sat him down an moved her hips. She bounced faster. Melody was moaning loud when Tanya assaults her vagina with her tongue. Jade made Chris cum deep into her. They kissed deeply. After a few minutes, he gave Tanya the same loving treatment as he gave to Jade. He has her against the wall, pumping into her, lips never leaving each other and his hands around her thighs. Jade and Melody were kidding deeply, talking about how good Chris was to her. Chris was taking Tanya from behind. He went faster. After five minutes, she wrapped her thighs around as he carried her close to him as he fucked her.

"Jade, this man is so amazing!"

"Get him to cum, sweety, said Melody.

He went deeper into Tanya and shot his load into her.

"You ladies are amazing."

"We aim to please, baby."


	29. Bonus 3: The Tamaranian Way

And Injustice For All 3

Bonus 3: The Tamaranian Way (Starfire)

A few days later, Chris and Melody returned to Earthrealm. Melody returned to the Homefront Warriors bunkers to report to the commissioners. Chris stayed home and enjoyed his relaxing time at his beach house. At night, he saw a meteor in the sky. A breathtaking sight. Suddenly, the meteor was heading his way.

"Whoa!"

Chris was about to to get in his house when the meteor turned into a form of a woman with fiery orange hair.

"Greetings, Chris."

"Starfire! Welcome!"

"Good to see you again. Where's Melody?"

"She has not returned yet. What brings you here?"

"Let me answer you the Tamaranian way."

Starfire kisses him. He kissed her neck and massaged her breasts. Starfire stripped naked. She laid him down and caressed his body. She reached his member and gave him a blowjob. Chris felt the strong heat the moment her lips made contact with his member. After a few minutes, he shot his load in her mouth.

"Ready to feel the heat?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, baby."

He got behind her and entered her vagina. He was easy with his movements. He admired her fiery hair. She soon took him deeper in the reverse cowgirl position. He felt the fire touching his stomach. Starfire bounced harder, giving human nice view of that ass. She stayed in this position for five minutes until they lip locked with Chris on top pumping harder into her vagina. Her thighs felt so good to the touch. She moaned loud feeling the incredible pleasure inside her. They never stopped lip locking.

"Chris, don't stop... please... Ah! Ah! You're so good, baby!"

The sex continued with Starfire bouncing in him. He grunted loud as he blasted his seed into her vagina.

"You're such a wonderful lover," she said.

"So it's been said."

"I'll be watching you, handsome."


	30. Bonus 4: Super-Powered

And Injustice For All 3

Bonus 4: Super-Powered (Supergirl & Power Girl)

The next day, Chris and Melody were grilling hamburgers and hotdogs when they were visited by Supergirl and Power Girl. Supergirl is wearing her light blue top with a red skirt and Power Girl is in her white bikini with red and blue star designs.

"Greetings, Chris, Melody."

"Supergirl...,"

"Call me Kara, Melody."

"My apologies, Kara. How are you, Karen?"

"Can't complain," said Karen Starr of Earth 2.

"What are you doing here?" Chris said.

"Starfire told us we'd find you here," said Kara. "I like your bikini, Melody." Melody is wearing her black and white bikini. Chris is in his white tank top and blue trunks.

"Really?"

"Of course. What you cooking?"

"Hamburgers and hotdogs."

"You mind if I go for a swim?" asked Karen.

"You are our guests," said Melody. "We're all sun and fun girls, right?"

"You're talking my language, Melody."

The ladies went into the water.

"How are you feeling, Kara?"

"I'll be ok. Though I couldn't save Kal."

"Listen, if The Joker hadn't nuked Metropolis, the Regime would never have existed. I'm sorry how things turn out."

"I should've been there earlier, but it doesn't matter now. I want to have some fun."

"You came to the right place."

Karen was looking at Chris. "Tell me, Melody. How good is be in bed?"

Melody looked at Karen in shock.

"Karen?"

"Hey, you can't blame me for asking. I'm sure he's got a very nice package."

"If you must know, yes he is."

Chris and the girls are their meals and went back into the water.

"So Chris," said Karen. "Think you can handle this much woman?"

She kisses him and takes her bikini off, revealing that rack!

"Let's find out."

She massaged his hardened member and took her bikini bottom off. She wrapped her thighs around him and took him into her vagina. They lip lock as he pumped into her. Kara saw first hand how sex worked. Chris felt great tightness the deeper he went into Karen.

"Take me, big boy!"

He went hard into her. His hands all over her thighs as she tries to match his movements with her bouncing. He massaged her breasts. He squeezed that ass as he went faster. He was about to explode. And he did, deep inside her.

"I think I found my new toy."

Melody and Kara were speechless. At night, it was just Chris and Kara. Melody was running some errands. They were hanging out on the beach. Power Girl left after her session with Chris after telling him that she's watching him.

"You doing ok, Kara?"

"I've seen better days. I'm trying not think about Kal. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I knew it was hard to see him the way he was."

"I know. Let me ask you this. I saw how you handled Karen. I was wondering if you and Melody..."

"We're partners, Kara."

"I see. I mean... I thought there was something going on between you two."

"I can see why you think that."

*Karen told me she enjoyed the pleasures you've given her. Not many men can back up that claim."

"I don't really make those kind of claims. It's not my style."

"I never knew what sex was until..."

"I sincerely apologize..."

"No. I'm still learning my way around."

"Understandable. Have you ever...? You know..."

"No. My only purpose was to protect my cousin. I was decades too late. Are you familiar with hypersleep?"

"Yes. I actually see you as a teenager. You say you were decades... Oh yes. I see now. It slows your aging process. I probably wasn't even born when you were around, and you are still young. I can see the appeal here."

"Can I ask you something, Chris?"

"Sure."

"It was really none of my business with you and Karen, but is that how a man loves a woman?"

"Yes, but it doesn't necessarily lead to it. You have to build it up, in other words, foreplay."

"Can you teach me?"

"What do you want to learn?"

"Say you and Melody are together. I know about the kissing part, but..."

"Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"I'm not sure. I've never been in love before."

"What if you want to meet someone worthy of this honor? If I were to take your virginity, the guy you'd be with would at one point still accept or another point resent you."

"I still would like you to demonstrate."

"Are you sure, Kara?"

"I am. I know I'm in it for the long haul. But I'm willing to try."

"Ok. We'll start with the kissing."

They kiss. Kara never experienced anything quite like this. It turned into a lip lock. He proceeded to her neck. He caressed her hips slowly. He gently lays her down and begins traveling towards her body. Kara closed her eyes as she felt his lips going down on her. He reached her thighs and slowly ran his hands around them.

"How are you feeling so far, Kara?"

"I can feel such strong pleasures. Chris, show me how a man loves a woman. Please."

He licked between her thighs with his tongue. Kara moaned loud at the sensation. After five minutes, he climbed on top, kisses her and carefully entered her without going further. He wanted to make sure his entry was painless. He spent a few minutes admiring her frame. For a Kryptonian, she's gorgeous. They lip locked throughout the entire process until he felt himself going in. Kara was starting to relax a lot more, allowing him to proceed. He makes his first thrust, retreats and thrusts again. Kara looked down and could now understand the intense sex Karen had earlier, but Chris wasn't going for speed or power. He kept his thrusts as calm as he could. he went deeper into her. He picked up the pace. He was giving Kara Zor-El what great sex is all about. He stops and allowed her on top. He showed her that a woman can do the same movements while still having him inside her. Kara moved her hips.

"This is so amazing. Aw, Chris... Ah! Ah. Oh yes..."

Chris was guiding her. He rose up to kiss her and soon pumps with her in unison. Kara lip locks him as he massaged her thighs. She started bouncing, wanting more of him. She then went faster. Chris was feeling his seed ready to go. Kara was feeling the same thing.

"Oh my God! I can't hold it much longer, Chris!"

"Let it go, sweetheart!" He grunted as he shot his load into her vagina. She felt it as she released hers.

"What just happened?"

"It's called a orgasm, Kara. It brings you a good sigh of relief."

"Starfire was right. You really are good. I can't believe this foreign feeling. It's so powerful... And I felt it from you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Kara."

Kara put her bikini back on and lays with Chris. In the sky, Power Girl and Starfire had witnessed Kara's first taste of sex.

"What do you think, K'ori?"

"Kara felt the fires of passion for the first time. Quite a romantic sight."

In the morning, Chris and Kara woke up. They were still on the beach. Kara saw Melody standing behind her.

*Well, Kara. I take it you enjoyed it last night?"

"I have, Melody. Did we actually sleep in the beach last night?"

Chris realized what Kara was asking him. "I believe we did."


	31. Final: More Than Partners

And Injustice For All 3

Final: More Than Partners (Melody)

A week later, Chris and Melody were celebrating her birthday. She is now 26. They returned home after her birthday party at the HW HQ. At night, they ate dinner.

"Melody, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Chris?"

"Kara brought up a good point about us. I told her we are partners..."

"Actually, I'm glad you mentioned it. You and I had worked together for 5 years. And yet, you never made a move on me."

"I find it rather unprofessional..."

"I know, but... the thing is, maybe Kara was right. The only chemistry we have is through our partnership. Now I believe there should be more. Besides, I always found you to be quite handsome."

Melody walked toward him.

"You know deep in your heart we want the same thing. Now let me ask you: Do you find me attractive?"

Chris studied Melody's frame. "I've seen you in your bikini. Your body looks amazing. I'm surprised you're not seeing anyone."

"Strange, but... I think I should be with you."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. They kiss. He looked into her eyes. He could tell she wants to be loved. They continue lip locking as they head to the bedroom. Melody locked the door and stripped her top off. They kiss some more. His finger went through her hair as he lays her down. He began going down on Melody from her neck to her chest. He went down her body until he reached her dress pants. He slowly took them off, revealing her thick thighs.

"So beautiful..."

He took his clothes off. Melody liked what she saw. He was well built. He climbed on top and kissed her some more. Melody wanted more, but the only thing stopping her from full connection with Chris was her white satin panties. He took them off slowly. He threw the covers over them. They lip lock, but Melody was ready. She massaged his member. He took his boxers off. She opened her legs, giving him access.

"I'm ready, baby," she said with a low, seductive tone. He looked into her eyes again as he takes his member into her vagina slowly. Their lips connected once more, eyes closed, Melody feeling him inside her. He makes his first thrust. She wrapped her thighs around him, taking him deeper. He pumped into her with great care. He licked around her breasts. He picked up the pace. Melody moaned through her breath. After a few minutes, Melody is on top of him. She moved her hips. He massaged her breasts. She kept her pace steady. She looks down in him. Her partner. Her lover. Her everything. He rose up to crush her sweet chocolate lips some more. She bounced on him but not going too crazy. Just five more minutes later, he took Melody from behind, reveling in her loving derriere. He gave her great thrusts into her. He massaged and caressed that ass. Melody kept her moans under her breath. This was what she wanted. Real love, and this man is giving it to her. He kept hitting her sweet ass for ten more minutes until Chris laid down behind her and pumped into her with her left leg up. He touched her everywhere. He went hard into her. Melody moaned loud but not too loud. No words were needed to express their love. Melody laid back down as they match their movements. He caressed her thighs as he went faster into her. He tried as hard as he could to keep his seed at bay, but he knows that he needs to release himself. Melody kept her legs around him as he was getting closer. They moaned together as her orgasm was approaching as well. He slowed down as he finally shot his seed deep into her vagina. Melody followed up with her own orgasm.

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, my sweet Melody."

Their lovin' continued throughout the night. Their lips never left each other. Their chemistry has become more stronger than ever. As I said before, he was her partner, her lover, her everything.

The End


End file.
